YuGiOh O Retorno Ao Mundo Das Trevas
by Lua Eterna
Summary: NESTE FIC NADA MAIS É, QUE UM FUTURO ALTERNATIVO APÓS A VOLTA DO PHARAOH PARA A ETERNIDADE! ATUALIZADO!
1. PRÓLOGO

**YUGIOH – O RETORNO AO MUNDO DAS TREVAS**

**PRÓLOGO**

**O começo de tudo...Como Atem e Relena se encontram. E um pouco do sonho de cada um. Ao longo dos outros capítulos vou falar sobre o sonho deles. Os diálogos deixaram enorme, este capítulo. Mas leiam, é importante pra entender o resto do fic...**

**Pensamento - _Atem...Relena_**

**Diálogos - Acontecem quando há o nome de quem está falando,seguido da conversa.**

**Fatos e coisas importantes - Marcado com numeros e com a nota da autora, tudo no final da fic.**

**Romance em alta e um leve hentai. **

**

* * *

**

**2006 d.c**

**EGITO – Cairo**

No aeroporto de Cairo, uma jovem corria apressada com uma mochila nas costas, uma mala da Hallo Kitty em uma mão e a outra segurando a mão de um velho com aparência frágil e cansado pela viagem...

**Relena:** Anda logo Tim...Vamos logo pro hotel que eu quero trocar de roupa e ir fazer compras...

**Tim:** Aff,Affffff...Senhorita Relena...Espero que você tenha consciência de que estou velho para ficar correndo pelos corredores de um aeroporto lotado, depois de 32 horas de viagem e ainda por cima com reumatismo...

**Relana:** Tim não reclame por favor, eu sei muito bem que você é super rápido, afinal como vc iria fazer para desviar dos travesseiros que eu jogo em você quando me acorda cedo nos fins de semana? Por favor Tim, não estrague a minha felicidade, faz tanto tempo que eu não volto para este lindo país...Finalmente depois de tantos anos estou de volta ao EGITO!

Relana grita com a intenção de que todos a sua volta a olhassem e foi o que conseguiu.Pessoas a olhavam surpresas provavelmente pensando...- _Oh Alá...Tão jovem e drogada...Este mundo realmente está perdido..._ – Outros pensavam – _Americana...Só pode ser... _– Enfim todos muuuuitoo admirados com as atitudes estranhas da garota, que permanecia parada na frente da porta do aeroporto, com os braços abertos, um grande sorriso nos lábios e olhando para o céu...

**Tim:** Srta.Relena! Espero que pelo menos desta vez, vossa graça não fuja do guia turístico, como fez nas cinco vezes, em que venho para o Cairo. Fique sabendo que seu pai, deu-me total liberdade, para que se no caso de a senhorita vir a me desobedecer, posso coloca no avião direto para OS ESTADOS UNIDOS!

**Relena:** Aiii pára de me dar sermão, já não chega o meu pai que vive dizendo o que eu tenho que fazer, como eu tenho que agir...Dá um tempo Eu resolvi viajar pra descansar e não para ficar ouvindo o que eu devo ou não fazer...

Diz a garota fazendo beicinho.

**Tim:** Afff...- Tim suspira – Está certo menina Relena, se você não fosse a minha garotinha favorita, eu não iria considerar isso como uma ordem...- Ele olha a garota de lado e lhe da um sorriso, que em agradecimento ela sorri de volta.

**Relana: **Valeu Tim! Você é meu mordomo favorito...Táxi! – Ela sai em desparada em direção ao táxi, onde o motorista prontamente sai para guardar as malas...As enormes malas...

**Tim: **Ahh, sei...Sou seu único mordomo...

Assim, Tim e Relena, seguem para o hotel onde ela sempre costumava a se hospedar.

**

* * *

**

**Hotel Conrad by Hilton Cat. 5Luxo**

**Relena:** CHEGAMOSSSS... – Relena fica parada na recepção esperando ser atendida.

**Atendente:** Posso ajudá-la? – O atendente a olha e fica admirado com tamanha beleza. Ela usava um vestido colado, até os joelhos, de cor rosa bebe, com um decote meia taça e as costas nuas. Seu sapato escarpam dava um toque final no estilo do conjunto de grife. No pescoço um colar de diamante chamado Evenstar **(1),** que era um presente do seu pai, presente na qual ela tinha um grande apego, pois estava com a jóia á tanto tempo, que nem lembrava mais quando havia ganhado. A única coisa que sabia, é que já o tinha desde muito pequena.

Ela o olhou incrédula para o jovem que permanecia de boca aberta, fitando a garota dos pés a cabeça.

**Relena:** Eiiiiiii! Moço eu tô falando com você! – De repente o homem cai em si, e batendo continência para a jovem – Alôôô, por um acaso você está dormindo? Eu estou a meia hora, tentando falar com você! Até quando você vai ficar, me olhando com essa cara de peixe morto?E...Humm?. – Ele continua o olhando do mesmo jeito – Aiii, esquece. Eu quero falar com o gerente deste lugar! – Diz colocando as duas mãos na cintura e com o queixo erguido, olhando de cima.

**Atendente:** Si...Sii...Sim...Senhora...

**Relena:** SENHORITA! – Coloca o dedo praticamente na cara do rapaz.

**Atendente:** Sim, SENHORITA! – Diz batendo nova continência.

**Relena:** Assim está melhor – Abre um enorme sorriso.

**Jovem:** Pode deixar que eu atendo, essa jovem dama, Mohammed... – O jovem toma a frente no balcão e da um sorriso extremamente sedutor para Relena.

**Relena:** Ahhhhhãããããã – Coloca as duas mãos na boca e grita alto - MARIK! AHHH É VOCÊ MARIK! – Ela se gruda de forma descontrolada no pescoço de Marik e o enche de beijos na bochecha. – Aiii Marik, que bom te ver...Como você cresceu, está forte...Tão bonito... – Marik cora de ante, dos elogios da amiga.

**Marik:** Hehehe, obrigado pelos elogios, você também está muito linda, é um prazer te ver depois de tanto tempo...Você cresceu bastante. – Diz ele,olhando de forma intensa para a jovem a sua frente. – Quando eu soube que viria para cá, tratei de mandar prepararem o melhor quarto para você. Vai ficar na suíte presidencial. – Com suas duas mãos, pegou as mãos da jovem e começou a acariciá-las. Com isso Relena, fica num bruto vermelhão.

**Relena:** Rsrsrsrs... Obrigado, mas... Onde está a sua irmã, não está hoje no hotel? – Diz olhando para todos os lados.

**Marik:** A Isis foi para Luxor**(2 )**, tinha alguns negócios para resolver lá. Mas amanhã ela já estará de volta. – Diz finalmente soltando as mãos da jovem, já que o mordomo havia chegado e parou ao lado da jovem com um olhar nem um pouco agradável para o rapaz a sua frente.

**Tim:** Meus jovens, acaso ninguém os disse que não fica nada bem, dois jovens "amigos", presumo eu, ficarem se abraçando, na frente de todos assim? – Relena e Marik olharam-se e caíram na gargalhada. – Eu não entendo, por qual motivo, razão ou circunstância, estão rindo?

**Marik:** Tô vendo que você continua o mesmo Tim! E ai, como está a coluna? – Diz cruzando os braços e levantando a sobrancelha, dando-lhe um ar divertido.

Tim fica emocionado com a pergunta.

**Tim:** Oh muito bem jovem Marik, é bom ver que pelo menos alguém aqui tem um pouco de bom senso. – E fita a garota, que estava debruçada no balcão com os olhos vidrados no corpo de Marik.Mordendo os lábios e sorrindo diante da cena. – NÃO É SRTA. RELENA? – Fala não tom alto fazendo-a acordar dos seus devaneios..

**Relena:** Oh, claro que não Tim, eu me importo com você, é o meu velhinho favorito. – Aperta as bochechas do velho, que fica sorrindo sem jeito com o que ela diz. – Tim, me faça um favor! Falta acertar o pagamento da hospedagem aqui, então você acerta que eu vou subindo, pois eu to muito cansada e não vejo a hora de tirar meu sapato.Ok! Acompanha-me Marik? – Diz ela dando o abraço para que ela a acompanhasse. Ele entrelaça o braço no da moça, e prontamente a leva a suíte, com um sorriso malicioso...

**Tim:** Aiiii...Algum dia eu vou enfartar com essa garota. Há pouco ela estava dizendo que ia fazer comprar...Ahã! Jovens...

Os dois seguem até o quarto onde esperam os ajudantes colocarem todas as malas e se retirarem. Marik vestia uma calça preta, com bolso(tipo a que ele usava na série ), meio solta nas pernas, um tênis adidas branco, com duas listras azul dos lados.Uma camisa regata preta e um colete preto.

Assim que os ajudantes deixaram o quarto, ele olhou pra ela, com um sorriso enigmático, pegou-a pela cintura e a beijou de forma possessiva. Ela correspondendo aos beijos, entrelaçou os braços no pescoço dele, e foi sendo conduzida, pelo jovem para uma cômoda que estava encostada na parede e colocou-a sentada em cima, de modo que ele ficasse entre as pernas da garota. Ele beijava a boca dela, sugando e lambendo, sem perder um só pedaço daquela carne de perdição. Começou a descer os lábios pelo pescoço da jovem, dando mordidas e chupões de forma tão profunda que arrancou diversos suspiros e gemidos da garota. Então, uma das mãos que estava na cintura dela, foi subindo e parou no seio da garota apertando-o, fazendo ela gemer mais ainda...Ele então tenta abaixar a alça do vestido dela, mas é detido.

**Relena:** Não! Ahhh.Afff... Não Marik! Eu não quero fazer isso... – Diz ela ofegante.

**Marik:** AIIIII...AIIII...aiiii...Mas por quê? Você está tão afim quanto eu. Eu sei disso. Lembra que você tinha prometido que da próxima vez que viria iríamos ficar juntos? – Ele a larga deixando que ela saísse de cima de móvel, para que ela se explicasse.

**Relena:** Eu sei, eu sei...Aiii...É que eu...Eu...Ainda... – Fica vermelha que nem um tomate, e abaixa a cabeça...

**Marik :** Ahhhh...Entendi...Você, é...Virgem? – Disse arqueando a sobrancelha e fixando o olhar na jovem, que permanecia de costas para ele. Relena só afirma com a cabeça , sem dizer uma palavra. – Aiii Relena... Por que você não me disse antes? Eu não teria insistido. Desde a outra vez, nós vínhamos falando sobre isso, mas você nunca me disse nada que eu pensei que...

**Relena:** Eu sei, eu sei! A culpa é minha por não ter dito desde a outra vez que você me quis. Mas...Eu fiquei com vergonha...Sabe...Quando eu te vejo, eu sinto um calor que passa por todo o meu corpo, vai subindo, subindo, até que chega nos meus seios, meu pescoço e vai parar na minha cabeça. Depois disso, eu preciso lembrar de quem sou eu, pra não cometer uma loucura...Eu quero transar com você. Mas...Eu não sou sua namorada...E quero fazer isso com quem eu ame, não com quem eu tenha apenas uma atração física. Você me entende? Não é?

Ele fecha os olhos, dando um longo suspiro. Vai a até ela e a vira, pegando com as duas mãos o seu rosto. Olhando profundamente para aquelas orbes verdes...

**Marik:** Claro que entendo...Olha...Você sabe que desde o primeiro dia que pisou nesse hotel. Eu me apaixonei loucamente por você. Mesmo sendo uma menininha, tímida e sem jeito, eu já gostava de você. Eu quero, namorar com você! Só basta você dizer sim. Mas eu não vou te pressionar pra nada! Quero que a sua decisão seja espontânea. Mas não esqueça. Eu te quero! Se me aceitar. Eu vou te fazer feliz. Eu juro! Afff... Bem...Eu venho amanhã te buscar pra almoçar, acho melhor descansar hoje. Amanhã eu te levo pra fazer compras ou te levo para dar uma olhada nas pirâmides, eu tenho um lugar incrível pra te mostrar. E uma história sobre um poderoso pharaoh**(2 )**. Vai se surpreender. Ok! – Beijou-lhe a testa – Até amanhã minha princesa. Durma bem... – Saiu e fechou a porta delicadamente. Relena suspira e se atira na cama macia.

**Relena:** Aiii Marik, como eu queria poder corresponder ao seus sentimentos..._Mas eu sinto, que não é você o homem da minha vida. Eu sinto, que ele está longe. Muito, muito longe...Por mais louco que seja esse pensamento, talvez, esteja uma eternidade longe de mim. Eu sinto, que ele se foi...Mas assim como ele se foi...Ele está pra voltar..._ – Relena sorri com os próprios pensamentos...Virá para o lado e fecha os olhos, esperando o sono vir. Então antes que pudesse perceber, já havia adormecido. E antes, que pudesse saber, já estava sonhando...Sonhando com um lugar distante... Na qual tem sonhado desde a primeira vez, que pisou naquele misterioso país. E nesse lugar, havia um rei. O rei que embalava os seus sonhos, mesmo não conseguindo ver seu rosto pois estava escondido por uma mascara, sabia que era, o homem da sua vida. Aquele que tem esperado tanto..Sonhara com ele tantas vezes, que já estava completamente rendida, à aquele sonho. Estava apaixonada por aquela pessoa. Sem mesmo saber, quem era, onde estava. Se existia...Ele era o responsável por seus desejos, pensamentos, vontades, mas ela sentia que ele estava muito longe. Tão longe, que ela nunca seria capaz de alcançá-lo. O que ela não sabia é que tudo a partir daquele dia seria diferente. Pois seu destino estava pra se cumprir. E mal sabia ela que esse momente seria um retorno ao passado, que abriria as portas para um novo furturo.

**

* * *

****TA-CHEMAU -** **3000 a.c ( 4)**

Um jovem de aparência exótica, estava adormecido de costas, em sua enorme e luxuosa cama. Ele tinha uma pele morena, bronzeada pelo sol. Um corpo masculo, muito bem formado, com curvas perfeitas. O bumbum arrebitado dava um toque final, no físico perfeito. Tinha os cabelos arrepiados, com duas tonalidades. Mas o que não interferia em sua beleza. Estava dormindo tranquilamente, quando algo o faz desperta sobressaltado como se tivesse levado um enorme choque elétrico.

**Atem:** Afff.Agggg...Ahhhh...Ahhhh – O suor escorria por todo o seu corpo – _Mas o que é isso_ _Aquele sonho outra_ _vez__? Por que eu venho tendo esse sonho toda vez que eu adormeço? Estaria eu ficando louco...Maldição...Preciso banhar-me...Estou completamente suado...-_ O jovem levanta da cama e grita - Shahar! – Mas que depressa aparece uma mulher de meia idade. – Shahar, prepare o meu banho, com sais e pétalas de rosas vermelhas, amarelas e brancas. E por favor, não demore muito pois minhas vestes já estão grudando em meu corpo.- A mulher baixa a cabeça, faz uma reverência e sai. – Maldição, estou todo suado..._O que significa aquele sonho...Aquela moça, com aquelas roupas...Parecidas com...Parecidas com as da época de Yu..._ – Mas ele é cortado com o barulho de passos atrás de si.

**Shimon:** Ohh Pharaoh, finalmente eu lhe encon...trei... – Ele olha para o pharaoh de cima a baixo. Que o encarava, com os braços cruzados, com uma cara de poucos amigos... – Ahmmm...O que aconteceu Pharaoh? Parece que caiu dentro da tina...

O jovem suspira e tira a roupa que estava...Ficando totalmente nu. **(Nota 1 ).**

**Atem:** Tive outro sonho, igual aqueles outros que tenho tido a tantas noites...Isso vai acabar me enlouquecendo... – Diz atirando-se na cama, nem um pouco preocupado com o fato de estar sem roupa alguma..**.( Nota 2 )**. – Como isso pode acontecer, esse sonho vem se repetindo, começou na cheia passada. E desde daí só se repetiu...É como, se ela trouxe-se essa fertilidade para o reino.

**Shimon:** Pharaoh, por um acaso essa mulher não seria a deusa Neith?

**Atem: **Eu não sei. - Ele senta na cama, e fica a observar o chão – Só sei que é uma mulher belíssima...Com uma enorme luz...Realmente divina...Com certeza uma deusa. Mas não sei se era Neith. Os olhos dela, transmitiam paz, muito amor... Mas, as vestimentas eram diferentes. Eram vestimentas da mesma época, em que fiquei preso.

**Shimon:** Ohhhh... Neb**(5)**. Não estava em outro mundo, esteve apenas dormindo, por um longo tempo, ninguém o viu sair deste quarto. – Atem lança um olhar fatal para o velho servo – Perdoe-me Neb, por minha inconveniência. Isso não irá mais se repetir – Termina fazendo uma reverência. Atem suspira...

**Atem:** Esqueça isso Shimon – Ele fica e pé e faz um movimento com a mão, para que o servo fizesse o mesmo – Você é meu braço direito, serviu ao meu pai, cuidou de mim e agora é um seguidor fiel ao seu Nesu **(6 )**. Sou grato a tudo que tem feito por mim. – Dá um tapa amigável no ombro do velho, que lhe retribui com um sorriso. Nesse momento a serva entra no aposento.

**Serva:** O banho está pronto, Neb...

**Atem:** Obrigado, pode se retirar.

Todos estranhavam o comportamento do pharaoh. Desde que ele havia "acordado", não era mais o meu mesmo. Não havia só mudado no aspécto físico. Já que possuia agora 1,75 de altura. Mas também no aspécto moral. Tratava as pessoas com gentileza, ia pessoalmente ver a situação de seu povo nos vilarejos, cumprimentava a todos e o mais intrigante de tudo, é que ele, tratava seus sacerdotes como amigos. Ele se sentia diferente desde que conhecerá Yugi. Aquele garoto, tinha mudado seu eu. O fato de serem, o mesmo, em épocas diferentes, fez com que uma parte do menino, tivesse ficado com Atem. Mas, de alguma forma, a garota misteriosa havia efetuado uma mudança muito maior em seu intimo. Seu coração. Ele se sentia mais humano. Com um olhar diferente em relação a vida. Ele se sentia, apaixondado...Sim...Estava amando! Amando, aquela mulher, misteriosa...

E era nisso que ele estava pensando, quando entrou na banheira e adormeceu novamente.

**_

* * *

_****_No outro dia..._**

**Relena:** AHHHHHHAIIIII, NÃOOOOO! – A garota grita furiosa ao acordar e reparar que as cortinas do seu quarto, estavam escancaradas... – QUEM FOI O PAUXXXXXXXX QUE ABRIU AS CORTINAS? – Levanta e olha para um Tim muito satisfeito com o resultado, na frente da janela, rindo da situação - AIIII TIM...PREPARE-SE POIS AGORA COM REUMATÍSMO OU NÃO EU VOU TE COLOCAR PRA CORRER! – E começa um ataque furioso, com os travesseiros.Mas Tim muito esperto abre um guarda-chuva e passa para o outro lado do quarto onde pega as roupas de Relena e diz...

**Tim: **Senhorita Relena, vim aqui para avisar-lhe que já passa das 11:00h da manhã, a senhorita está dormindo direto desde ontem. E vim lhe avisar que o jovem Marik ligou, avisando que daqui uma hora ele estará no hotel e irá leva-lá ao centro de Cairo, para almoçar.

**Relena:** Ammm...Ahhh...Tá – Diz ela sonolenta e volta a deitar - Hum? QUASE MEIO DIA? Ai mais que DROGA! Dormi demais. – Levanta num salto correndo direto para o banheiro, pega a escova de dente e começa a escovar. – Por que você não me chamou antes Tim? – Diz de forma manhosa e escovando os dentes.

**Tim:** Se eu chamasse você acordaria? – Os dois se olharam por um tempo, depois disseram em couro - NÃOOO!

**Relena:** Ai ta bem...Ei, não vem conosco Tim? – Olha incrédula para o mordomo – Você adora fazer compras, além disso temos que aproveitar, iremos ficar só 5 dias aqui...

**Tim:** Sim senhorita, eu irei a cidade, mais tarde. Antes irei arrumar suas malas, já que você as arrumou com tanta pressa que não colocou nada com nada. Vou almoçar aqui mesmo no hotel e mais tarde me encontro com vocês, Sta. – Disse vendo a garota tirar o vestido (a tonga dormiu com roupa e tudo ) e tocar na em sua cara. – Bem sua roupa já está pronta na cama, se quiser qualquer coisa faça o que faz de melhor.

**Relena:** Gritar?

**Tim:** Mas é claro...Com licença senhorita. – Disse saindo e fechando a porta do banheiro. Meia hora depois ela já estava pronta. Ela vestia um colete com capuz, branco com escrito no peito 50 cent. E nas costa havia uma foto enorme do cantor. Usava também uma mochila com as cores da Jamaica. Nos pés suava um Nike Shok branco, com rosa e prata. E uma calça jeans azul claro, justa nas pernas e com a barra mais solta, desfiada na ponta. – Deixa que eu amarro sou cabelo. – A garota se vira para ele, permitindo que ele amarrasse o seu cabelo com um rabicó de Joaninha.

**Relena: **Obrigado Tim. – Deu um beijo na bochecha do velho – A gente se vê mais tarde – Acena e sai.

E assim seguiu o dia inteiro, Relena e Marik passarem o dia no centro, fazendo compras, comendo, visitaram os museus, comeram, foram as mesquitas, comeram mais um pouco, depois foram dar um passeio de lancha e novamente comeram. Estavam sentados em uma enorme mesa conversando.

**Marik: **É...Você come muito pra uma garota. Eu não sei como pode ser tão magra. – Fala observando a garota devorar uma porção de batata frita.

**Relena:** Sou magra de ruim.

**Marik:** Diz...Qual é o segredo? – Pergunta colocando a mão no queixo, pegando uma batata e comendo.

**Relena:** O segredo é ser feliz, viver no Brasil, torcer pro Internacional Sport Club e as minhas maiores paixões. – Ele foi mais pra frente para prestar mais a atenção. – A musica e a dança, aiiii você não tem idéia do quanto eu amo dançar, cantar...Eu darei tudo, para um dia ser uma grande cantora.Uma diva internacionalmente conhecida!

**Marik:** Hehehe, tenho certeza que irá conseguir. – Pegou sua mão e beijou – Minha musa...- Aproximou-se mais de Relena e deu um beijo longo e apaixonado na jovem..

**Relena:** Marik...Você disse que ia me levar para ver um lugar...Que lugar é esse? E quem é o pharaoh de que estava falando?

**Marik:** Eu falava de um grande rei que viveu a 3000 anos antes de cristo. E o lugar onde eu vou te levar é o Vale dos Reis. Em Luxor.

**Relena:** Humm...Eu já fui na Vale dos Reis. Mas quem é esse rei ? Eu acredito que eu conheça todos os reis e tumbas do Egito. Vim várias vezes aqui e vistei diversas túmulos...Ficou alguém de fora?

**Marik:** Conhece a história do Pharaoh Atem e os jogos das trevas? – Falou mirando fixo os olhos da jovem que brilharam ao ouvir o nome do rei.

**Relena:** Aaa..tem? – Ele confirmou com a cabeça. – _Atem...É o nome...do rapaz da noite passada...É aquele...Do meu sonho._

Marik vê que ela fica estática olhando para o nada e a cena para ela diversas vezes.

**Marik:** Alôôô! Eiiii! Relena... Se tá legal? – Como que tirada de um sonho ela responde.

**Relena:** Ahhh sim...Estou...É que o nome desse pharaoh me causou...Impacto.

**Marik:** Humm?

**Relena:** Nada...Esqueça isso.Então...Conte-me mais sobre esse pharaoh poderosíssimo.

Marik contou tudo que sabia sobre a antiga história. Falou sobre onde possivelmente estaria a alma do pharaoh morto.Ou seja. O túmulo.

Mas sem mencionar é claro, sobre a aventura com Yugi e seus amigos, sobre a profecia que se cumpriu e sobre os itens do milênio.

**Passada das 23h da noite, Marik deixa Relena no hotel.**

**Marik:** Foi um ótimo dia. Adoro ficar perto de você minha princesa – Abraça a garota, lhe enchendo de beijos, na boca, bochechas, pescoço. – Se amanhã quiser a minha humilde presença ao seu lado, estarei no mesmo horário pra te buscar. Quero aproveitar ao máximo, esses 5 dias! – Diz abraçado nela.

**Relena:** Eu sei...Também quero ficar com você. Só tenho uma coisa a te pedir. – Faz cara de pedinte, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Eu quero conhecer o local onde você acha que está a alma do pharaoh...

**Marik:** O QUE? Não, sem nem uma possibilidade de isso acontecer. Eu não posso te levar lá. – Pega o capacete e sobe na moto. – _Tenho que ir embora__ antes que ela me convença..._- Olha, amanhã eu te levo pra fazer compras, visitar os túmulos de todos os reis, mas não me passa para ir nesse lugar!

Relena arranca o capacete das mãos de Marik.

**Relena:** MAS POR QUÊ? POR QUE EU NÃO POSSO IR NESSE LUGAR? Tem algo de perigoso lá? O que tem lá? Você tá me escondendo alguma coisa Marik, o que? Vai me diz... O que? – O garoto vira o rosto pro lado contrário ao dela, mas ela insistente vai ao seu lado e o encara. – Agora eu tenho certeza de que está me escondendo alguma coisa...VAI FALA LOGO MARIK!

**Marik:** Eu... Não...Estou...ESCONDENDO NADA! – _Ai Alá... Ela vai aca__bar descobrindo...Droga é muita pressão. - _Afff... - Em um só puxão Relena tira ele de cima da moto, ficando em sua frente e vai empurrando ele.Ele fica prensado entre ela e a moto. De forma sex ela começa a roçar o seu sexo no dele.

**Relena:** Aiii Marik, por favor, me leva nesse lugar...Você não queria ser meu namorado? Aí está a sua chance de provar que me merece... Hummm...E pode ter certeza que eu posso tornar a minha última noite aqui, muuuuiiitooo,especial... – Se aproxima e dá uma lambida na orelha de Marik. – Você me quer não é? – Diz sussurrando no ouvido dele, que fica arrepiado com o calor do da respiração da jovem, em seu pescoço. – Quer o meu corpo não quer? – Ela abaixa uma das mãos que estava na cintura do garoto e aperta o membro dele, já ereto. – E então o que me diz? – Ela se afasta bruscamente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**Marik:** Você...Venceu... – Diz com a voz rouca de prazer. – Deu um longo beijo e foi embora.- _Aii...Olha o estado que ela me deixa...Vou ter que tomar um banho gelado...Mas antes preciso me aliviar_ - Aperta o seu próprio membro. - _Droga...Tá tão duro que chega a doer._

**_

* * *

_****_No hotel..._**

Relena coloca um short de seda branco e uma regata branca, junto com uma enorme pantufa dos pés do Pernalonga e se atira na cama. Enquanto Tim, servia uma xícara de chá para ela.

**Relena:** Aiii...Por que você não venho junto com a gente? Tava tão legal o nosso passeio.

**Tim:** Aqui está jovem Relena. – E entra o chá a ela – Eu não fui porque não queria estragar o passeio romântico dos dois pombinhos. Você vive reclamando de espaço, essa é sua chance de ficar livre. – E senta ao lado da garota, que estava senta com a xícara na mão e as pernas abertas – Cuidado ao beber, pois o chá está muito quente.

Ela sopra e depois bebe um pouco, bem devagar.

**Relena:** Sabe que você nunca foi um incomodo para mim, se não fosse por você, acho que eu nem teria vindo pra cá. O papai agora só tem olhos para a política e para aquela BRUXA da Katherine! Aiiii desde que a mamãe morreu a vida tem sido horrível. O meu primeiro beijo, não tinha ninguém pra contar a não ser as minhas amigas e se não fosse você, eu não saberia nem como usar um absorvente. Aiii foi tão frustrante a minha primeira menstruação. Era pra ela que eu deveria contar. Mas ela não está mais aqui – Diz colocando a xícara no criado mudo e fazendo perna de índio. – E agora tem essa bruxa, que vem querendo mandar em tudo e em todos! – Começa a chorar – Coitadinho do Al naquela casa, sozinho...Sem mim...

**Tim:** Ohhh.. Não senhorita... Não chore...Sabe muito bem que detesto vê-la chorar – Enxuga as lágrimas do rosto da menina que permanece com o olhar baixo. – A Primeira Dama, só está confusa por que ela nunca foi mãe. Além disso ser a Primeira Dama dos Estados Unidos da América não é fácil.Ela gosta muito de você e do Alfonse.

Relena o encara, indignada com que acabara de ouvir.

**Relena:** Gostar, hã! ELA NÃO GOSTA DE MIM! Aliás, ela me odeia – Diz levantando e indo para a janela. – Ela quer o meu pai só pra ela. E tudo por quê? POR DINHEIRO! Ela é uma deslumbrada! Chega a fazer pose para as câmeras – Imita todos os jeitos da madrasta, arrancando risos do velho. Ela sai da janela voltando a posição inicial na cama. – Ela teve a capacidade de dizer na minha cara, que o desejo dela, era ver eu e o Al em um colégio interno. ELA QUER ME VER LONGE DO PAPAI! Longe... E ele – Ela olha para o chá – Ele nem se dá conta.

**Tim:** Relena querida. – Se aproxima a abraça a garota, que corresponde, fechando os olhos que estavam marejados de lágrimas – Eu jamais permitiria que alguém fisesse mal a você ou ao Alfonse. – A encara – Você são os filhos que eu nunca tive. Prometi a senhora Izayoi, que Deus a tenha, que cuidaria de vocês...E assim eu fiz...E a assim eu farei. Não deixarei você ir para longe. Nem para você e nem para o Al.

**Relena:** Nem que para isso tenha que enfrentar o presidente dos Estados Unidos?

**Tim:** Nem que eu tenha que enfrentar o seu pai. – E sorriu para ela, que dá uma risada gostosa de volta e o abraça.

**Relena:** Aiii Tim, meu velho...Você não sabe o quanto eu sou grata por tudo que fez e faz por mim...Obrigado, sei que a minha mãe está muito feliz com você. Seja onde ela estiver, ela também lhe agradece muito!

**Tim:** Sei que está. Bem vou deixá-la dormir, amanhã será um longo dia e tem que estar disposta para aproveita-lo. – Deu um beijo na testa dela, desejou boa noite e saiu. Relena já estava preparada para dormir. Mas não sentia sono.Então foi a até a sacada observar o luar e pensar... No poderoso pharaoh na qual Marik falou. E naquele a qual havia virado o amor de sua vida.

**_

* * *

_****_No passado..._**

Atem estava olhando uns documentos sobre o novo esquema de coleta. Havia passado o dia inteiro ocupado com os deveres de rei. Ele vestia um saiote branco e um cinturão de ouro, com uma esmeralda no meio. Usava diversas pulseiras e braceletes na altura dos músculos. Como ele teve que fazer um pronunciamento para o povo, usava uma máscara de ouro branco. O peito nu mostrava o quanto ele era forte. Tudo muito bem definido.O turbante dava um ar sex a ele.**(Nota3)**

Mas mesmo estando tão ocupado havia algo que não saía da cabeça dele. A mulher no qual tem sido dona de seus pensamentos e sonhos. Como alguém que nunca tinha visto e não sabia nem se existia poderia enfeitiçá-lo daquela maneira? – _Estou louco...Sim estou louco, como posso me apaixonar por alguém que nunca vi em toda a minha existência?Isto definitivamente é loucura...Loucura...Lou...cura...Aiii...Mas ela é tão bela...Seus lábios são tão convidativos...Os olhos parecem duas esmeraldas...Seu cabelo, lindo... Brilhoso...Parece tão macio...Gostaria de tocá-lo... Não a vejo nitidamente, mas sei o quanto ela é linda...Os olhos, a presença de seus olhos nas imagens já dizem tudo..._ – Ele levanta e vai até a sacada – _Venha pra mim, princesa misteriosa...Venha...Pra mim...Eu quero você..._

**Atem:** ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? VENHA PARA MIM! EU A QUERO! – Ele olha o chão cabisbaixo - Eu a quero...- E nesse momento, sem perceber o enigma do milênio começa a brilhar – O que vou fazer...Hum? – Ele olha para o objeto em seu pescoço e vê o quanto ela começa a brilhar...

--------------- x ---------------

**Relena:** O que está acontecendo comigo...Por que eu me sinto assim? Não consigo parar de pensar, nele...Atem...Pharaoh..Como eu posso ter sonhado com um Pharaoh de mil anos atrás? Ele nem existe mais...Não, isso não faz sentido. Eu devo ter escutado o nome dele em algum lugar...E isso fez com que eu sonhasse com ele. É , é isso.Tem que ser isso... Mas como? Como eu posso ter me apaixonado por um sonho? – Ela passa a mão nos lábios, pensando em como seria beijar a boca dele. – Só de pensar, em senti-lo... Nos meus braços...Perto de mim...Eu poderia morrer pra ficar pelo menos um dia com ele. Atem...Eu quero você! Te quero perto de mim...Atravesse o tempo...E vem ficar comigo...Atem...Atem... – Ela vira em direção ao quarto e vai escorregando até o chão, onde fica de joelhos...As lágrimas começam a escorrer, ela aperta os olhos e diz baixinho – Eu quero...Você... – Relena abre os olhos, levanta a cabeça e olha para o céu...Sem perceber que o seu colar, começou a cintilar , o brilho começou fraco, mas depois a luz parecia a de uma estrela.Isso chamou a atenção da garota, que com o colar ainda no pescoço, o segura com as duas mãos. – Evenstar...Está... Brilhando... – Um sorriso se forma em seu rosto, e ela observa fixamente a jóia. – Atem...

**_No passado..._**

**Atem:** Mas...O que está acontecendo? O meu...Enigma do milênio..Está brilhando.. – Ele ouve um sussurro –

_Relena..._

**Atem:** O que? Quem é? QUEM É QUE ESTÁ FALANDO? – Grita ele.

_Relena_

**Atem:** Eu...Eu...EU NÃO COMPREENDO! QUEM É RELENA? QUEM É VOCÊ? ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? POR QUE ESTÁ ME DIZENDO ESSAS COISAS? – Ele se desespera.

_Relena_

**Atem:** O que está acontecendo...Quem é Relena? – Ele começa andar pela sala de um lado para outro.

_Atem..._

**Atem:** Hum? Estão me chamando? Quem é? – Ele para para escutar – Essa voz...Essa...Doce voz...- Quando ele olha para o enigma e ele vê uma luz fortíssima... – Já entendi...Relena...É a minha amada...

**Relena:** Atem... – Ela aperta a jóia contra o peito.

**Atem:** Re..Lena.. – Segura com força o enigma.

**Relena:** Atem...

Atem: Relena – Olha fixamente para o objeto e diz – ME LEVE ATÉ ELA, ME LEVE ATÉ RELENA! – Uma luz explode no local.E Atem...Some.

**Relena:** Eu quero velo... – Aperta os olhos e diz – EU QUERO VER O ATEM! – Uma luz ernome toma conta do quarto. Ela observa o acontecimento, apavorada, com os olhos arregalados..Encolhida não chão...Aquela luz de repente some...E a escuridão do quarto volta. Estava tão escuro que ela não enxergava nada. Ela foi levantando devagarzinho, apoiada na sacada, mas sem tirar os olhos do quarto. Ela sente que havia alguém no quarto, seu coração começa a bater muito rápido, fica ofegante, mas mesmo assim resolve tomar uma atitude. Ela foi caminhando, bem devagar e entra no quarto. Vai tateando pela parede do quarto, até derruba um vaso no chão. O que faz com que a pessoa que estava lá se assustasse. Relena escuta uma respiração pesada, com certeza o indivíduo estava nervoso. Ela consegue achar o interruptor de luz, e sem delongas acende a luz principal. E ai que ela tem uma surpresa. – Isso...É...Impossível...A..Atem? – Ele ouve a voz receosa da moça e vira encarando-a.

**Atem:** Relena... – Por trás da mascara, os olhos dele brilhavam – Até que enfim eu te encontrei. – E agora pode visualizar como era a garota, ela tinha uma pele bronzeada, cabelos cor de chocolate, sedosos, brilhante que pareciam dançar ao som do vento, junto com sua franja que teimava em cair em seus olhos, mas graças ao vento permitia-se ver seus lindos olhos..

Os olhos eram duas esmeraldas, brilhantes como as estrelas, convidativos como as águas do oceano, com os cílios tão escuros quanto a noite.

Foi então que ele fitou sua boca..._Aiii que lábios_...Pensava ele. Carnudos e vermelhos, que permaneciam abertos, por causa da pesada respiração da garota. Então, ele visualizou o seu corpo, curvas perfeitas, sem nem um defeito. Não era um corpo de menina, e sim de uma mulher! Pernas torneadas, busto avantajado, cintura fina e o quadril firme. A única coisa que denunciava a natureza infantil dela, era o rosto. Rosto de menina. Parecia um anjo. – _Com certeza, ela foi esculpida por deuses... _– Pensou ele, que finalmente conseguiu se mover indo à direção da jovem, que por instinto se afastou e ficou prensada na porta. Olhando apavorada para ele. – O que foi? Está, com medo de mim? – Deu outro passo, mas ela fugiu para o lado onde estava a cama, ainda muito apavorada.

**Relena:** Fique..Fique onde está! Não chegue perto de mim, ou eu vou gritar! E por quê? Por que eu entendo a sua língua? Por que eu entendo o que você está dizendo? – Pegou o travesseiro, apertou contra si e sentou na cama.

**Atem:** Você, não fala minha língua? Como pode? Estou entendendo perfeitamente o que está dizendo! Mas por favor...Fique calma! Não vou lhe fazer mal, afinal...Eu vim porque queria te ver, queria ver aquela que tem perturbado o meu sono, que tomou conta da minha mente. E agora...Vejo que você não é uma ilusão.Você, é real...E tu mesma, me chamas-te aqui? Acaso esqueces-te? Vim guiado pela tua voz, que me chamou fervorosamente. Trazido pela magia secular, para ficar ao teu lado. Você não me chamou pelo mesmo motivo? – Ele da um passo parando em seguida. Com um olhar pedinte.

Relena o observa, não conhecia o rosto que estava por de trás daquela mascara, a única coisa que sabia, é que era o seu amor, o motivo pelo qual ela chegara a quase perder sua sensatez, sendo capaz de seduzir Marik, com a esperança de ir ao lugar onde provavelmente, estaria a alma de seu amado. Mas era ele...Sim era ele mesmo! O mesmo corpo, a voz, aquela mascara que ocultava seu olhar, que mesmo estando escondido, ela podia sentir o modo que ele a fitava. Ele a desejava. Pelo mesmo motivo que ela. Se apaixonou por um sonho, uma imagem. Mas graças a deus, essa pessoa deixou de ser uma imagem, para se tornar real.

**Relena:** É mesmo você...- Ela levanta chegando em sua frente, e começa a sorrir- Sim é você, aquele...Que eu tenho sonhado, meu...Meu amor... – Ela o abraça, onde logo é correspondida.Ele a abraça como se á séculos, não se vissem. Não era um abraço de um encontro e sim, de saudade. – Você venho até mim.Venho mesmo...Você é Atem não é? O pharaoh...Sabe onde está? Isso tudo é tão estranho. – Ele a fita.

**Atem:** Afff...Eu sei...Sei que estou muitos anos longe de casa. E sei o que me trouxe, mas isso não importa agora. Sabe o quanto eu esperei te encontrar? Todos os sonhos que eu tinha com você, cada um deles me deixava louco. Por acordar e ver que não estava ao meu lado, não estava comigo. Mas agora isso acabou. Estamos aqui juntos e assim vai ser. – Ela lhe dá um largo sorriso. Seus olhos brilhavam...De amor, desejo, carinho...Ela se afastou um pouco dele, mas ainda estavam de mãos dadas.

**Relena:** Eu sei...Estamos juntos agora meu amor... Não quero me separar de você.Posso ver o seu rosto? Sempre que sonhava com você, estava com essa mascara, por isso...Hah..Meu deus, EU QUERO VÊ-LO – A garota dá um salto no pescoço do jovem. Estavam felizes, estão juntos, finalmente.Ele sorri de um jeito bobo e ela sorri como a menina que era. O que o casal não sabia é que um empregado fofoqueiro, passava bem na hora, ouvindo todo o movimento. E foi na mesma hora comunicar ao gerente. - Posso te ver?

**Atem:** Claro que pode meu amor, o que mais quero é olhar diretamente para o seu rosto. – Quando ele vai tirar a mascara, alguém bate, na porta, de forma apressada.Ela o olha – Que é?

**Relena:** Eu não sei... – Eles param para escutar. As batidas começam a ficar mais fortes.

**Voz:** Srta. Relena? A senhorita está bem? Senhorita Relena, aqui é o gerente Kihad. SENHORITA?

**Relena:** É o gerente. Ele não pode vê-lo, vai pensar que é um ladrão, ou um doido por estar vestido assim, de saia. – Ele ficou rubro... – Fique escondido ali. Atrás da cortina... – Segurando-o pela mão ela o levou para trás da cortina – Por favor não sai daí. Saia só quando eu disser, está bem? – Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. Ela se virou para sair, quando ele a segurou e disse:

**Atem:** Relena – Ela o fitou – Eu a amo. – E sorriu, recebendo um beijo na mascara, como devolução. Com isso ela foi atender a porta.

**Kihad:** Srta. Relena se não abrir a porta agora, vou arrombá-la! – Ela apaga a luz para fingir que estava dormindo.

**Relena:** Já vou, já vou, um momento. – Ela abre e faz uma cara de sono, bocejando – Uahaaa...AHHHH...Ai.Ai.Ai...Que houve heim? Ficou louco? O que deu em você, pra me acordar a essa hora? Eu tenho que manter o meu sono de beleza se não eu vou enrugar !

**Kihad:** Desculpe perturbá-la mademosele , mas um de nossos empregados me informou que ouviu uma alteração de voz aqui em seu quarto...A senhorita está bem? Está sozinha?

**Relena: **Sim, eu estou bem, estava dormindo até o senhor bater em meu quarto. Não há ninguém aqui comigo. Pode ser que ele tenha escutado o sistema viva-voz do meu laptop. Sabe como é não? Ser filha do presidente dos Estados Unidos não é fácil e o meu pai me vigia o tempo todo. Pela câmera digital e pelo telefone. Eu estava falando com ele antes de dormir. E estava feliz por isso. Devo ter alterado a minha voz e nem percebi. – Diz dando um tapa no ombro do homem, que chegou a ir para trás com o impacto. – Hehehe...Forte o senhor...

**Kihad:** Ahhahahaha...Obrigado pelo elogio e perdoe-me por ter interrompido o seu sono. Isso não irá se repetir. A nossa função não é só oferecer os nossos serviços, mas também proteger nossos hospedes. Tenha uma boa noite e qualquer coisa é só usar o telefone do atendimento ao quarto. Fique a vontade e boa noite!

**Relena:** Boa noite e obrigado por se preocupar. Tchauzinho! – Abanou fechando a porta. Quando ela ia acender a luz, algo lhe bateu e ela olhou para a porta, onde pode ver a sombra do homem que ainda permanecia na porta, provavelmente, vendo se não ouvia nada. – Afff...Droga... – Disse baixo, indo na direção do pharaoh.Pegou ele pela mão e o tirou de trás da cortina. – Ele ainda está lá fora – E apontou para a porta. – A luz terá que ficar apagada. Tenho certeza que irão ficar me vigiando. – Alisou o rosto por cima da mascara – Teremos que fazer silêncio amor. Não se importa que a luz fique apagada, não é?

**Atem:** Quase não a vejo. Mas faço tudo pra te ter perto de mim. Por ti, agüentarei tudo que vier. – Ele faz um carinho no rosto dela – Te amo minha princesa. Não sei nada sobre você e nem como sonhávamos um com outro. Mas sei que te amo. E isso é que importa. – Ela sorri – Está sorrindo não é? Mesmo não enxergando, posso ver claramente o seu sorriso. – Fez o desenho com o dedo em cima dos lábios dela. – Tenho tanto pra te dizer. – Mas uma noite, não é o bastante para dizer o que sinto por ti.

**Relena:** Aiii Atem... Não diga nada...Tire a mascara e me beije. Faça apenas isso. Por favor...Me beije. – Ela se afasta e larga as suas mãos para que ele tirasse a mascara. Quando ele vai tirar, sente uma vertigem e quase cai no chão, mas é segurado por ela. - Atem? O que foi? O que foi, meu amor? Não está se sentindo bem? Vamos fale! – Ela começa a se desesperar.

**Atem:** Eu..E..Eu não sei... – Ele sente como se estivessem puxando ele.Puxando de volta – Estou voltando.Sei que estou...

_Pharaoh? PHARAOH? O que está acontecendo ai dentro? O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO AÍ PHARAOH?_

**Atem:** É Shimon. Está me chamando...De alguma forma ainda estou lá... Relena preste a atenção! Estou indo embora, não sei porque mas estou partindo. – A jovem se desespera e abraça ele forte.

**Relena:** NÃO, POR FAVOR NÃO VÁ ATEM! – Começa a chorar descontroladamente – AGORA QUE ESTAMOS JUNTOS TEM QUE PARTIR ASSIM? POR FAVOR MEU AMOR, EU DEMOREI TANTO TEMPO PRA TE ENCONTRAR, SE VOCÊ DISSE, QUE O QUE MAIS QUERIA ERA ME TER, POR QUE CONTINUAR INSISTINDO EM FICAR SEM MIM? – Ela continua a fitando e com a voz rouca ele diz:

**Atem: **Eu... Não quero ficar sem você nunca mais. Mas de alguma forma estou sendo puxado para o outro lado...Então por favor...Escute o que eu digo. Não quero chegar do outro lado e pensar que isso foi apenas um sonho. Me dê alguma coisa que seja muito importante pra você. Por que assim terei a garantia de que estive aqui e de iremos nos encontrar novamente...Certo? – Ela virá para o lado e ele força ela a o encarar - CERTO? – Diz firme.

**Relena:** Sim...Está bem... – Ele sente outra vertigem e segura-se nela de novo.

**Atem:** Rápido...Aiiii...Ahhhh , rápido não há tempo...Estou voltando... – Ela o solta e lhe dá o colar que estava em seu pescoço.

**Relena:** Leve isso...É o colar que era de minha mãe quando criança. É muito precioso para mim. Ele é quem me protege daqueles que querem me fazer mal...E agora é a garantia de que algum dia voltarei a vê-lo. – Ele coloca no pescoço... – De alguma forma sei que isso que está no seu pescoço é importante pra você. Então me dê a sua mascara. Também não quero acordar com a sensação de que isso tudo foi um sonho...

**Atem:** Hihihi...Claro... Não deixarei só a minha mascara, deixarei também – E tira a mascara – O meu beijo... – Ele chega perto dela e a beija com fevor..Um beijo doce, que no começo foi tímido, mas no momento em que sua língua invade, procurando a dela,o beijo se torna mais quente, profundo, sensual...O enigma começa a brilhar de novo. Ele lhe entrega a mascara. – EU VOU VOLTAR! PROMETO QUE VAMOS NOS REENCONTRAR...EU TE AMO! NUNCA... NUNCA ME ESQUEÇA! POR QUE EU JAMAIS TE ESQUECEREI !

**Relena:** EU JAMAIS VOU TE ESQUECER! VOLTE ATEM! EU QUERO FICAR COM VOCÊ! EU TE AMO! – Então a luz fica tão forte que ela nem pode ver o seu rosto.De repente, ele some.E ela cai de joelhos no chão, prensando a mascara contra o seu peito e sorrindo em meio as lágrimas...

**_Na época do pharaoh_**

Plaft! Um homem derruba a porta da câmara. E quatro homens invadem o local apavorados.

**Shimon:** PHARAOH? O QUE HOUVE? CHAMAMOS O SENHOR MAIS NÃO RESPONDEU? – Fala chegando na frente dele, que permanecia de olhos fechados.

**Shada:** Pharaoh? Está se sentindo bem? – Os outros também se aproximam...

**Karim:** Parece estar em transe...

**Mahado:** PHARAOH? ESTÁ BEM? PHARAOH? DESPERTE? – Começa a sacudi-lo pelos ombros. Fazendo com que o mesmo desperta-se.

**Atem:** Onde? Estou? O que...O que está acontecendo? – Olhou para todos a sua volta.

**Mahado:** Batemos varias vezes na porta e Nesu não repondeu...Parecia estar dormindo em pé!

**Karim:** Sim...Parecia estar dormindo...Ou melhor, em outro lugar?

**Shimon:** Ohhh meu pharaoh, Neb nos deu um grande susto. Não tem dormido bem desde que começará a ter aqueles sonhos...Deve agora ir descançar.

**Shada:** Sonho? Aqueles sonhos? Ainda continuam a se repetir?

**Atem:** Outro lugar? Sonhos? – Dizia ele se balançando de frente para trás, como se fosse cair. - Sonho? SONHO? O MEU SONHO! - Todos tomaram um grande susto com os gritos dele. – SÉRA QUE FOI UM SONHO? – Começa a colocar a mão pelo pescoço, quando tira um colar de diamante, que parecia uma fada. – Hãã...HAHAHHAHA, NÃO FOI UM SONHO, EU ESTIVE MESMO LÁ! NÃO FOI, ELA ESTAVA LÁ! ELA EXISTE, É REAL! – Diz segurando Shimon pelos ombros.

**Mahado:** Pharaoh? Está bem? Arqueia a sobrancelha ..

**Shimon:** Do que está falando Neb? Qual lugar? Quem é real?

**Shada:** E de onde tirou essa jóia? – Ele os olha e começa a rir. Se dirige novamente a sacada.

**Atem:** Essa jóia...Pertence a mulher dos meus sonhos... – Se vira para eles – Eu a vi – Os outros escutam abismados – O meu enigma do milênio me levou a até ela. Ela...É o meu amor...Ela...É o meu futuro...E eu prometo..Esteja onde estiver, eu vou te encontrar, Relena... – Abre os braços e grita – EU VOU TE ENCONTRAR MEU AMOR!

_**Continua...**_

**Evenstar( 1) - Significa Estrela Vespertina - Era o ****colar que Arwen usava no filme " O Senhor dos Anéis". No fic faz parte do passado de Relena. Foi herança de sua mãe que deixou para protege-la do mal. É a chave para o passado do Atem e é também o que os abrirá as portas do passado para o futuro. Contém uma magia antiga.**

**Luxor(2) – Cidade do sul do Egito onde provavelmente os fatos do anime acontecer. Naquela época era conhecida como Tebas e era localizado o Templo de Luxor onde vivia o Pharaoh e o Vale dos Reis, onde ficavam os túmulos dos reis. Hoje são ruinas que atraem milhares de turistas.**

**Pharaoh(3) – É como se escreve Faraó em inglês. Fiquei acostumada e resolvi usar assim mesmo.**

**Ta-Cheman(4) – Significa Alto Egito. Região onde ficava Tebas.**

**Neb(5) – Significa senhor na linguagem egípcia. Historiadores viram muitos registros dessa palavra ao se referirem ao Pharaoh. **

**Nesu(6) – Também um termo usado, significa rei.**

**Nota 1: Se tiverem interessados em saber como era a roupa do Atem, entrem no site : janime.info, na secessão Yu-Gi-Oh GX e olhem no guia de episódios as fotos do episódio 40, chamado HERO FLASH. Ele aparece com uma roupa e uma mascara diferente das do final do anime.**

**Nota 2: Pô o cara ficou peladão na frente do velho e depois da serviçal porque naquela época eles não tinham senso de pudor. Pra eles pouco importava, se estavam com tudo aparecendo ou não.**

**Nota 3: É a mesma coisa da nota 1, o mesmo turbante e a mesma mascara.**

Gente ameiiiii, fazer esse capítulo, ficou enorme...Mas achei bacana. Ainda vamos saber mais da Relena e do Atem. Vai acontecer muitas coisas antes dos dois se encontrarem...Mandem vários reviews...E não percam a primeira saga da história de Yu-Gi-Oh – O Retorno ao mundo das trevas.

KISSSSSSSS


	2. SENTIMENTOS

**YUGIOH – O RETORNO AO MUNDO DAS TREVAS **

**SENTIMENTOS**

Olá pessoal. Yu-Gi-Oh não me pertence mais como eu sou uma super fã desse anime não posso deixar de postar minha estória. - hitória algo real , estória é uma ficção. - AMO YUGIOH

Bem espero que aproveitem.Super beijossss!!! NA NO DA!!!

**DOIS MESES DEPOIS...**

**Japão - Tokio**

Tudo parecia estar em paz novamente, o mundo estava tranqüilo de novo.Após a volta de Atem para seu mundo, as coisas voltaram ao normal.As pessoas viviam em seu habitat comum chamada cidade e seguiam suas vidas normais e pacatas assim como é o dia a dia dos seres humanos.Trabalho,escola...etc.O nicho ecológico dos seres humanos sempre será o mesmo.Jyonouchi estava trabalhando, já que morava com seu pai precisava ajudar nas despesas. Honda passeava quase todos os dias com Shizuka, queria fazer o pedido de namoro a ela, antes de as aulas começarem .Anzu estava se esforçando muito para aprimorar suas técnicas de dança, afinal ser uma dançarina profissional era seu maior objetivo.Seto e Mokuba nunca tiveram resultados tão bons como os do último ano.Sua empresa estava entre uma das mais poderosas do mundo, com isso era muito importante para a economia do Japão. Enfim, todos faziam de tudo para construir seus respectivos futuros.Já que logo acabaria o verão e começaria o último ano do colegial e o mais decisivo para todos eles.A escola Senior High School, oferecia um curso preparatório, de1 ano, para a faculdade. Uma oportunidade para muitos jovens indecisos se decidirem.

Na loja de jogos dominó, o velho Sugoroku Mutou atendia aos seus clientes com muito entusiasmo.Mas havia alguém que não estava tão contente assim. Pelo contrário, se sentia triste, incompleto.Incompleto? Melhor dizendo...Vazio.

Todos haviam recuperado suas vidas normais. Menos Yugi. Passou as férias ajudando seu avô com a loja e quando não precisava ficar lá para atender os clientes, ele ia se divertir com os amigos, afinal, todos se davam muito bem, há não ser por um detalhe. As as coisas entre ele e a Anzu, não estavam indo bem, já que não tocaram mais no assunto daquele dia, mas com tudo , tinha muitas esperanças de que algum dia poderiam ficar juntos. Há algumas semanas atrás, ele havia declarado seu amor pela jovem.Mas ela, nada disse sobre o assunto. Apenas...

**Flash Back**

No parque da cidade.

Anzu : Ah...Oi Yugi! O que ouve porque me chamou aqui? Eu fiquei muito assustada com o seu telefonema, disse que precisava falar urgentemente comigo! O que houve?

Nesse momento Yugi ruboriza.

Yugi : Acho melhor... a gente se sentar para conversar.

Então os dois sentam em um banco que havia ali.

Yugi : Sabe...Anzu...Tudo que aconteceu desde o momento em que nos conhecemos, foi muito importante para mim.

Anzu: Ai Yugi, pra mim também foi.

Yugi: Você sempre me apoiou em tudo, quando lutamos para recuperar a alma do meu avô no Reino dos Duelistas, quando lutamos na batalha da cidade, contra Dartz, no Egito para salvar o reino do Pharaoh...

Ele estava olhando fixamente para os olhos da garota, com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

Yugi: Sei que tinha um carinho enorme pelo Atem e eu agradeço por isso, afinal, ele era parte de mim...

Anzu: Não precisa agradecer ele era muito importante pra mim, assim como você é!

Yugi: Sério?Hã... – Um sorriso enigmático se forma nos lábios de Yugi.

Anzu estranha, ficando mais atenta nas palavras de Yugi.

Yugi: Era nesse ponto que eu queria chegar. – Ele fica muito vermelho e baixa o olhar, sem encarar a jovem.

Yugi: Sabe Anzu, desde que eu te conheci, eu mudei o meu jeito de ser com as garotas, antes eu tinha muita vergonha de falar com uma menina, fugia , me escondia, isso me deixava muito mal porque eu era conhecido como o mané da classe. Elas me odiavam. Mas você, sempre me deu força, principalmente quando se tratava do Atem. Eu sou muito grato a tudo isso Anzu...

A garota já estava começando a ficar nervosa, pois apesar de não querer admitir para si mesma o que estava se passando, no fundo, ela já sabia do que se tratava.

Yugi: Eu me censurava pelo que estava ocorrendo dentro de mim. Isso estava me machucando porque não sabia o que se passava na minha cabeça. Fiquei confuso muitas vezes, pensando...em você.

Ela olha espantada com tal situação. Não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo. Apesar de ter notado muitas vezes que ele a olhava de uma forma diferente, ela ignorava e fazia-se acreditar que ele apenas a admirava. Ele tratava a trava diferente das outras meninas, mas tudo por serem amigos. Pelo menos era o que ela pensava.

Yugi: Me sintia sufocado, com essas pensamentos confusos... Até que um dia comecei a me questionar sobre tudo aquilo. Eu sentia raiva quando os outros garotos se aproximavam de você, fica pensando que eles não mereciam ficar perto de você. Isso me fez acordar.Por que esse sentimento de posse? Por que o meu coração dispara quando eu estou perto dela? Então eu finalmente percebi o que estava acontecendo.

_Por favor Yugi, não diz mais nada...se não eu...não quero ferir os seus sentimentos...não quero dizer que...que... _

Yugi: Eu percebi – Anzu se assusta ao ouvir Yugi, que a faz sair de seus pensamentos – Percebi que... que... – Anzu começa a ficar sem ar – Que EU AMO VOCÊ ANZU! – Diz de uma só vez, olhando fixo para a garota.Que a única coisa que conseguiu dizer foi...

Anzu: Me...des..me desculpe...mas...não...posso...

Yugi a olha com um olhar desesperado...E lágrimas começaram a sair de seu rosto.

Ao ver isso Anzu sai correndo, deixando Yugi sozinho.

**Fim Flash Back**

Yugi estava confuso.Não sabia o motivo pelo qual ela havia rejeitado ele. Mas ele não iria desistir tão fácil. Afinal se ela não o queria porque não gostava dele, ele iria entender. Agora se tivesse outro motivo ele iria tentar._É é isso que eu vou fazer, eu não vou desistir de você Anzu. Mas...e se...se o motivo fosse outro mais difícil de resolver? Ai droga!!! Isso ta me matando...Preciso descansar um pouco. Já sei! Vou ver meus e-mails. Talvez o Jyonouchi-kun tenha me mandado alguma mensagem._

Yugi ligou o pc e ficou esperando o Windows carregar. Quando ele entrou no provedor de acesso dele, viu uma notícia sobre Seto Kaiba que dizia: "A futura rainha do império Kaiba. Seto Kaiba o herdeiro e presidente da Kaiba Corp exibe pela cidade de Tókio sua lindíssima namorada e futura noiva. Veja a foto ao lado".

Quando Yugi amplia a foto e vê a garota, senti sua respiração sumir diante da tela. Suas mãos começaram a soar e ele a chorar desesperadamente...

Yugi ; Não...Não...Então era isso que..q...que ela não tinha coragem de me contar?ELA QUERIA ME POUPAR!!! Que ela...Ela...está NAMORANDO COM O SETO KAIBA!!!

Yugi deslizou da cadeira até o chão, caindo em prantos...Desconsolado pelo fato.

Yugi: Por quê? Por que as coisas tem que sar assim? POR QUÊ? – O grito ecoou pelos corredores da casa, fazendo com que seu avô se assustasse e corresse para o quarto.

Mutou: Yugi? O que houve com você?

Yugi: Vovô me deixe sozinho, não quero falar com ninguém! – Enxuga as lágrimas atirando-se na cama.

Mutou: Mas Yugi meu neto você...

Yugi: VAI EMBÓRA DAQUI!!! – Começou a chorar mais ainda, sendo deixado pelo seu avô que sem saber o que acontecera sai de lá nervoso e preocupado.

Nesse momento Yugi fica refletindo sobre o que soubera.

_Deus...Por quê? Por que logo a Anzu? Kaiba, porque a escolheu? Por quê? E agora? O que será de mim? Quem vai gostar de mim? A Anzu era a única que queria ficar perto de mim...Quem vai gostar de mim? Do jeito que eu gosto da Anzu? _Diz Yugi olhando para o céu estrelado, com lágrimas nos olhos.

A vida se torna difícil de se agüentar. Muitas vezes, insuportável. Com mais desesperador que pareça ser a realidade, precisamos continuar a nossa jornada.Lutando até conseguir vencer. Yugi havia desistido de lutar, não queria mais nada. Havia acabado.

Mas o que ele não sabia, é que a vida, também é uma caixa de surpresas e que o que era dele,já estava guardado.

Uma mulher muito especial iria voltar a sua vida. Tornando-se parte de seu pensamento, sua alma, seu coração. Tornando-se parte de sua existência, em todos sentidos e épocas...

De algum lugar do mundo, a jovem observava aquele mesmo céu. Pensando...no que o destino estava reservando para ela.

Continua...

Nota: Jyonouchi – Joey Wheeler

Anzu – Téa Gardner

Honda – Tristan Taylor

Shizuka – Serenity

A história é um futuro alternativo, com o retorno do pharaoh Atem e seu romance que envolve Yugi e uma garota enviada por Deus para salvar a humanindade da escuridão eterna. Outra coisa...Em relação á cidade, eu não vou usar o nome da cidade da ficcão, que é a Cidade Dominó. Vou usar a capital do Japão mesmo.

E ai gente? Gostaram? Usei os nomes originais para os personagens para ficar mais real. Por favor!!! Mandem reviews com críticas, elogios, opinião, em fim... Tudo que me ajude a melhorar o fic, para dar continuidade a obra.

Obrigado e até a próxima!!!!


	3. UM FOGUETE EM FORMA DE GENTE

**Yu-Gi-Oh – O RETORNO AO MUNDO DAS TREVAS**

Primeiro capítulo

UM FOGUETE EM FORMA DE GENTE

Vocês devem ter percebido que esse é meu primeiro fic. Então... Sejam bonzinhos comigo ta! Outra coisa muito importante, é que nesse capítulo, iremos conhecer a personagem principal da história. Essa estória foi desenvolvida a partir da visão feminina diante do mundo. O conceito básico e principal, é de que "o mundo não vive apenas de duelos". Por tanto como é um romance fictício, darei novos poderes aos personagens. Para construção desse fic, observei e analisei com cautela diversos animes, vocês irão perceber muitas cenas parecidas com animes famosos como Full Metal Alchemist...

Mas chega de papo e vamos ao fanfic!

**EUA – Washington, D.C **

**Local: Casa Branca 21:00h**

Passos apressados eram ouvidos pelos enormes corredores da enorme casa, denominada **Casa Branca, **que é a sede oficial do Poder Executivo do governo dos Estados Unidos da América, sendo também é a residência oficial do Presidente da República.

Um homem de olhar apreensivo caminhava ligeiramente em direção a sala do presidente. As pessoas ao redor o olhavam com certo espanto, pois ele estava muito nervoso. Então sob os olhares curiosos ele aperta o passo. Passando por todos praticamente correndo. Chegando então ao grande escritório. Diante da porta, ele respira fundo, enquanto o suor deslizava o seu ão ele tomou coragem e subitamente abre a porta.

Segurança: Com licença, Sr Presidente, mandou me chamar? – Olhou para o homem, que se encontrava por trás da mesa sentado em uma poltrona. As mãos do homem apoiavam o seu queixo. Seus longos cabelos de cor castanho escuro, caindo em seus ombros. Então de repente duas orbes verdes fitam o segurança a sua frente.

Presidente: Onde está minha filha? – O jovem a sua frente engoli seco sua saliva. E gaguejando diz:

Segurança: E..Eu..Bem...Ela – O presidente bate com as duas mãos na mesa e levanta.

Presidente: Vou perguntar a última vez... ONDE ESTA A MINHA FILHA RELENA? – Com tamanho estrondo o jovem caiu assustado no chão, recompondo-se em seguida.

Segurança: Me desculpe senhor, mas sua filha é muito inteligente e consegue escapar facilmente.

Presidente: Como vocês podem ser tão incompetentes a PONTO DE NÃO CONSEGUIR CONTROLAR UMA GAROTA DE 18 ANOS? INTELIGENCIA? VOCÊS SÃO PAGOS PARA PROTEGÊ-LA 24 HORAS POR DIA! COMO VOCES CONSEGUEM SALVAR ALGUÉM DA MIRA DE UMA ESPINGARDA E NÃO CONSEGUE VIJIAR UMA GAROTA?

Segurança: Eu..eu..eu...

Presidente: FALE LOGO!

Segurança: Ham...Eu sinto muito senhor presidente isso não vai mais se repetir...Eu a manterei ao meu lado custe o que protegê-la com a minha vida! – O presidente, caminha em direção a janela e calmamente diz:

Presidente: Tem razão, Sr Valenty. Isso não irá acontecer. Está despedido! – O segurança o olha pasmo, e sente algo quente escorrer entre suas pernas (não vou nem dizer o que é -" , o medo trás sérias conseqüências) e cai duro no chão.

Presidente: Aff...Relena. Por que me faz tomar medidas tão drásticas sempre? – Então ele chama sua secretária

Secretária: Deseja alguma coisa, Sr Presidente?

Presidente: Srta Diana, me ligue com a minha filha e chame alguém para recolher o Sr Valenty daqui, depois peça para que lhe dêem um remédio! Ele vai precisar.

Secretária: Sim senhor!

O presidente escuta atentamente o telefone chamando. Então do outro lado da linha alguém atende, com uma...Certa sonolência.

Relena: Hummmmm...Alô...Quem é o desgraçado que ousa me acordar a essa hora.

Presidente: Isso é jeito de falar com o seu pai Relena? (veia saltando na cabeça).

Relena abre os olhos rapidamente e cai de paletas no chão.

Relena: Auhauahauuahurururuiiiiii... !

Presidente: Relena eu quero que me diga de uma só vez... ONDE VOCÊ ESTA?

Relena levanta correndo do chão e senta na cama, com os cabelos que lembravam muito a Tina Turner.

Relena: Eeee...eu eu...Posso explicar papi!

Presidente: NÃO HÁ EXPLICAÇÃO PARA NADA QUE VOCÊ FAZ RELENA. DESTA VEZ VOCÊ PASSOU DOS LIMITES. VOCÊ ESPENCOU UM SEGURANÇA, ROUBOU UM TAXI, ATROPELOU UM ESQUILO, ROUBOU A ROUPA DE UMA FREIRA E SE PAÇOU POR UMA , DEU UMA RASTEIRA EM UM VELINHO, ENTROU EM UM HOSPÍCIO SE FAZENDO PASSAR POR LOUCA. ROUBOU O MC DONALD DE UMA CRIANÇA E PARA TERMINAR, DESVIU DINHEIRO DOS FUNDOS MONETÁRIOS PARA INSTITUIÇÃO DE CARIDADE PARA CRIANÇAS COM CANCÊR. Agora me diga...COMO VOCÊ PODE EXPLICAR ISSO! – Relena escutou os gritos de fúria de longe do telefone...Fazendo uma cara de "ai meu deus que goela".

Relena: Bem...Não foi bem assim que aconteceu, a minha bolsa simplesmente voou da minha mãe e bateu na cara do feioso do Valenty. Depois eu entrei no táxi, mas o motorista estava descontrolado, andando muito rápido, então eu coloquei ele para fora do carro pra que tipo, não acontece-se um acidente. Depois...Eu subi na calçada, e de repente o esquilo apareceu na minha frente. Deus eu não consegui dormir dois dias pensando no que eu fiz para o pobre animal. Não roubei a roupa da freira e assim pedi emprestado, ela era surda e não escutou o que eu disse, depois eu fui rezar pelo crime hediondo que eu cometi. Ai papi você não sabe o quanto eu sofri. Mas de jeito nem um eu quis me passar por freira, a comida lá é horrí! Então eu me sentei no chão e sem querer, pensando no quanto eu estava com fome, dai o senhor idoso tropeçou nas minhas pernas e caiu de cara na laje, fui um tombo tão feiiiioo... Bem, bem , bem. Continuando. As pessoas acharam que eu era louca por estar vestido daquele jeito e mandaram o hospício vir me buscar. Quando eu consegui fugir dali, havia um garoto faaarrrto de comer Mc e gentilmente me ofereceu. Bem...E o dinheiro eu doei porque esse país já está muito rico. Tipo os Estados Unidos da América é a maior potência do mundo. Já não se tem nem onde gastar esse dinheiro. ABAIXO AO CAPTALISMO, VIVA A ERA SOCIALISTA!

Presidente: JÁ CHEGA! – O grito do outro lado da linha foi tão forte que a jovem caiu novamente da cama mas dessa vez de nariz – EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ESSA SUA REBELDIA, DE AGORA EM DIANTE EU TOMAREI MEDIDAS DRÁTICAS COM A VOCÊ MOCINHA! VOCÊ VAI ENTRAR NA LINHA ENTENDEU?

Relena: Papai, papai eu não gosto quando você fala assim (ainda deitada no chão), você vai me mandar para algum internato? Aula de etiqueta? Alasca? O que vai fazer pai?

Presidente: Isso eu vou lhe dizer quando estiver em casa que volte agora de onde estiver, e quero que esteja aqui quando eu voltar. Tenho algumas terefas importantes a cumprir e quando eu voltar falaremos sobre o Relena?

Relena: Si, sim... ( agora sentada no chão)

Presidente: E apropósito, onde a senhorita está agora?

Relena soa frio e se prepara para desligar o telefone.

Relena: No...no...no Brasil...

Presidente: RELENA!

Então ela desliga o telefone e mais que depressa levanta e entra para o banho.

Relena era uma garota comum, adora dançar, sair pra noite com os amigos, dançar nos queijinhos, cantar, jogar vídeo game e praticar todo tipo de esporte. Jogava vôlei, basquete, ping-pong, futebol, e principalmente tênis. Tinha um primo chamado Ryoma que era muito bom nesse esporte e com isso fazia com que ela se empolgasse cada vez mais com o tênis. Namorou com o capitão do clube em que seu primo, o nome do garoto era Tezuka Kunimitsu. Não durou muito, eles tinham longos caminhos a prosseguir, mas não um deles se cruzava. Pra que não houvesse sofrimento, os dois tomaram a decisão de terminar. Seu jeito extrovertido de ser, cativava as pessoas ao seu redor. Tinha um ótimo coração, compaixão para com o próximo, não tinha preconceito de classe, cor, ou cultura, nunca menosprezava ninguém. Tinha interesse por tudo que tinha haver, com o mundo humano. Era virada para causas sociais e religiosas. O pensamento humano era um mistério, que ela queria descobrir. O mundo ecológico era um quebra cabeça, que ela queria desvendar.

Ela tinha longos cabelos que chegavam até a cintura, à cor das madeixas era castanho mé e com muito brilho. Tinha a pele bronzeada e possuía com corpo com curvas perfeitas. Possui traços brasileiros. Por isso era fascinada pela terra. Aprendeu a dançar no Brasil e em Cuba. Era apaixonada por ritmos como salsa, merengue e outros. Também era muito fã do samba.

Seu pai por outro lado, não aprovava esse lado "povão" de sua que ela fosse como todos as patricinhas,ricas e esnobes. E que se interessasse sobre política. Mas ela não era assim, e estava atrasada na escola. Com 18 anos estava concluindo o segundo grau. Pois preferia estudar em escolas públicas com pessoas de QI realmente elevados, pelo seu conceito é claro. Tudo contribuía cada vez mais com a decisão do pai de mandá-la para se diciplinar.

**Na casa branca...**

O presidente observava o movimento da cidade, pela janela.

_Relena, quando será que vai amadurecer? Você devera estar pronta para o que terá que enfrentar. Viver é muito difícil. Manter a vida é uma tarefa muito árdua. Terá que ter força para enfrentar o seu destino. Mas.. Eu tenho certeza que por mais difícil que seja o desafio, ele era te fazer vencer. A hora do reencontro e está prestes a chegar..._

Presidente: Diana, ligue para Sugoroku e ligue também para a minha esposa.

Secretária: Sim Sr Presidente.

_Será essa a melhor decisão a tomar?_

Continua...

Hallo Everyboby! Gostariam? Acharam interessante? Usei este capítulo para descrever um pouco mais sobre a vida da Relena. Vocês irão saber mais coisas com o decorrer da estória.

Mas será que isso realmente iria adiantar para muda-lá?

E qual seria a decisão que o presidente Milliardo Peacecraft irá fazer para controlar esse vulcão em erupção?

E a final, onde está essa maluca?

Descubram tudo no próximo capítulo de Yu-Gi-Oh – O RETORNO AO MUNDO DAS TREVAS

OBRIGADO E BYE!


	4. PASSADO

**Yu-Gi-Oh – O RETORNO AO MUNDO DAS TREVAS**

PASSADO

**Japão**

**Cidade de Tokyo - 12:20 PM – Quarta-feira**

Yugi estava sentado no sofá assistindo tv, quando ouve o telefone.

Yugi: Hum? Ai...Quem será heim? Logo agora que ia começar o Bob Esponja... – Yugi levanta do sofá e atende o telefone – Alô!

Milliardo: Olá Yugi como vai?

Yugi: Eu estou bem mas, quem ta falando?

Milliardo: É o Milliardo quem está falando Yugi. Não reconhece mais a minha voz?

Um imenso sorriso se abre no rosto do garoto.

Yugi: Hahahaha.Tio Milliardo!!! Que bom falar com você. Quanto tempo não é?

Milliardo: Sim eu estou muito feliz em falar com vc. E então como estão as coisas, os estudo, duelos, garotas? Você já tem uma namorada?

Yugi fica vermelho da cor do tomate.

Yugi: Hihihihi. Ai tio eu não tenho tempo para pensar em garotas (mentira!!!), a minha vida é só estudar e duelar.Acho um ótimo jogo monstro de duelo.

Milliardo: Bem, eu já não posso concordar com você pois prefiro as mulheres.

Yugi: _Ele não era assim... – _Mais vermelho do que de costume.

Millliardo: Vamos esquecer isso, seu avô está em casa?

Yugi: O vovô ta sim! Quer falar com ele?

Milliardo: Sim por favor.

Yugi: Tudo bem. Tchau tio.

Milliardo: Cuide-se bem e coma bastante pra continuar crescendo.

Yugi: _Quem é que ele está chamando de super ultra hiper baixinho que não come verduras por isso nunca cuntinua com o mesmo tamanho de feijão??- Yugi desce as escadas e entra na loja._

Yugi: Vovô é o tio Milliardo, ele quer falar com você – E alcança o telefone para o velho.

Suguroku: Milliardo? AH QUANTO TEMPO MEU AMIGO!!!

Milliardo: Espirituoso como sempre não é vovô? Como está passando? Continua com dores nas costas?

Suguroku: Hehehehe. As dores passaram, obrigado por perguntar. Eu ando praticando bastante exercícios. Afinal assim fica um pouco mais fácil correr atrás das meninas bonitas...hihihohoho.

Milliardo: _Ele não era assim... --" – _Eu queria lhe fazer um pedido muito especial vovô.

Suguroku: Hum? Um pedido? Bem se estiver ao meu alcance pode pedir, vou ficar feliz em ajudar.

Milliardo: Gentil como sempre não é? O que eu tenho a pedir você cuide a minha filha Relena durante o tempo que ela vai precisar, pra fazer a faculdade. Ela anda aprontando muito aqui na Américan, alais, anda aprontando pelo globo inteiro. Tenho certeza que com os padrões culturais japoneses ela irá mudar os modos de comportamento. Eu mandarei tudo que for preciso para cobrir as despesas dela. Com isso não precisa se preucupar.

Suguroku: Ficar aqui em minha casa? Bem, por mim não tem problema, mas tem certeza de ela irá se habituar com a minha humilde casa? Afinal ela está acostumada com muito conforto.

Milliardo: Aii...Quem dera que fosse assim...A Relena se acostuma com qualquer lugar que lhe forece, tenho certeza de que ela vai gostar de ficar com você e principalmente com o Yugi, os dois eram tão amigos quando criança. Me lembro até hoje de quando ela raspou as sobrancelhas dele, e depois pintou com uma hidrográfica vermelha. Ele chorou por 1 mês, mas quando eles fizeram as pazes ficaram muito mais amiguinhos do que eram. Alem disso se eu mandar o Alfonse junto ela era se comportar.Ela cuida dele direitinho.

Suguroku: O Alfonse deve estar um meninão, eu lembro que ela deixava de brincar para ficar perto do irmão.Mas ainda sim acho que 12 anos é muito tempo. Bem não importa, acho que você está certo. Eram muito amigos mesmo. Eles irão se dar bem.

Milliardo: Claro que sim hahaha.- _Deus, espero que ele esteja preparado fisicamente e psicologicamente para essa missão suicida.- _Ela vai adorar fazer parte do dia-a-dia de vocês. Mandarei ela depois de amanhã para o Japão, ela deverá chegar domingo a noite. Vou matricular ela e o Al amanhã mesmo na escola de Yugi. Para que ela vá para escola o mais breve possível. Tudo dará certo.

Suguroku: Ah tenho certeza que sim. Bem como não temos quarto de hospede ela terá que ficar no quarto do Yugi. O Alfonse pode ficar comigo, Relena nunca gostou de ficar perto de mim, pois ela viva dizendo que eu cheirava a cartas velhas hauhauhau (rindo de nervoso). Mas os dois serão uma boa companhia um para o outro. Bom vou terminar os meus afazeres, mande um beijo para Izayoi por mim está bem. Espero uma visita de vocês dois em minha casa, tenha uma boa noite e apareçam. Até mais!

Milliardo: Iramos mesmo, boa noite e muito obrigado Suguroku. – Então o presidente desliga o telefone e se senta na poltrona pensativo. – _Dormir no mesmo quarto? Oh Deus, quando ela souber irá ficar furiosa.Mas não tenho_ _outra opção._

**Brasil – Salvador – 00:20AM**

Relena estava tomando banho, tinha que se arrumar depressa e pegar o primeiro vôo para os São Paulo. De lá partiria direto para Washington. Seu pai estava furiosa, tinha medo do castigo que ele daria a ela. Ficar sem comprar roupas por um mês? Cortar as baladas, as saídas com os amigos, não poder mais viajar, deixar ela sem Playstation por um ano inteiro? Seu pai era uma pessoa muito boa, mas era totalmente rígido nos castigos. Queria fugir, para um lugar bem longe, onde ninguém a encontrasse, mas isso só prejudicaria mais sua situação.

Relena – Aff...Bem o jeito é encarar – Saiu do banho e se enrolou na toalha. Foi na geladeira e pegou um soco de uva. Tomou e foi pro quarto se arrumar. Colocou uma saia comprida com as cores da Jamaica com uma regata preta e uma sandália de salto baixo preta.Foi e até a janela e olhando aquela linda noite (dormiu o dia inteiro neh). E gritou:

Relena – Dinho!!! Dinho vem aqui - Mas que na hora a pessoa para qual ela gritou aparece na sua frente.

Dinho – Que foi minha flô, acordo com o pé virado hoje foi?

Relena – Me acordaram, meu pai ligou pra mim e descobrir tudo que eu aprontei antes de vir, agora ele quer meu pescoço.Quer que eu vá agora mesmo pra Washington. Ele vai me trucidar.

Dinho – Vixe...Ta mesmo encrencada em moça. O melhor que tem a faze e pega e ir correndo pra lá antes que o poderoso chefão venha e te busca a força – Um travesseiro voa em direção ao rosto do rapaz.

Relena – Hehehe Dinho...Não fala sim do meu pai, eu vou fazer isso mesmo, enquanto a você toma conta do nosso cantinho – Pega a sua mochila coloca nas costa e vai em direção a porta – Não precisa me acompanhar não. Só me faz o favor de não fazer muitas festas aqui ta legal.Beijos.. - E sai porta a fora. Sendo acompanhada pelos olhos do amigo que estava na janela.

Dinho – Pode deixar comigo ta bem, vou deixa tudo em ordem pra você ta. Sorte e que mãe Iemanjá lhe acompanhe.

Relena abana para ele e some na multidão.

**Japão**

Suguroku: Yugi tenho ótimas notícias para você. – Suguroku entra no quarto de Yugi e se senta em sua cama. Enquanto Yugi apenas o escuta atirado, na cama com os braços cruzados em baixo da cabeça.

Yugi: Ah é? E o que é vovô – Diz o menino sem nem um entusiasmo.

Suguroku: Milliardo ligou para me fazer um pedido, parece que a Relena está aprontando muito lá na américa.

Yugi: A Relena? – Yugi se levantou rapidamente da cama para prestar mais atenção no que o velho dizia. A lembrança da jovem venho a sua mente. E sempre lembrava dela sorrindo.

Suguroku: Sim, ela vira no domingo a noite, junto com o Alfonse. Eles ficaram um bom tempo aqui. Milliardo me pediu para que ela ficasse aqui o tempo que ela estivesse fazendo faculdade. Provavelmente ficará uns 4 anos.

Yugi: Eles irão ficar todo esse tempo aqui? Mas...Onde eles vão dormir?

Suguroku: Oh não se preocupe meu neto, já está tudo sob controle. O Alfonse vai dormir no meu quarto, ele é criança ainda, devd ter medo de dormir sozinho. E a Relena vai dormir com você!

Yugi: Ah comigo, claro. O QUE??? – Nesse momento Yugi da um salto da cama e fica parado de pé olhando apavorado para seu avô.- Mas que idéia é essa vovô? A Relena domir comigo? COMO ISSO? ELA É UMA GAROTA? Uma garota? NO MEU QUARTO? Ai não isso não é uma boa idéia...

Suguroku: Mas por quê Yugi?

Yugi: Por quê? POR QUÊ? Você sabe que eu não me dou muito bem com meninas, elas me deixam nervoso, me passam uma sensação estranha. Eu fico nervoso na presença de garotas bonitas, não sei o que é isso?

Suguroku: _Eu até poderia dizer o que é Yugi meu neto, mas agora que a minha pressão está controlada preciso mantê-la assim, além disso os vasos das minhas narinas pararam de sangrar depois que aquela moça bonita do outro lado da rua se mudou... – _Suguroku fica rindo sozinho e olhando para nada com as bochechas vermelhas.

Yugi: Vovô você ta bem? – Suguroku se vira para Yugi ainda muito ruborizado e diz:

Suguroku: Yugi meu neto, você algum dia irá conhecer as divergências da vida entre as mulheres e com o tempo vai apreender a lidar com elas, nunca se deixe dominar pelo sexo frágil, pois se não elas irão montar em cima de você. Literalmente...hihahehiheha...

Yugi se encontrava vermelho e confuso com tal concelho.

Yugi: Tem certeza de que não ter problema a Relena ficar no meu quarto?

Suguroku: Yugi você se sairá muito bem nisso. Pode ter certerza. Iéeff... – Se espreguiçou – Bem tenho que voltar para loje eu acho melhor você começar arrumar o seu quarto e o seu closet porque as mulheres tem muitas roupas e sapatos. Você vai se encontrar com Jyonochi-kun e outros hoje a tarde não é?

Yugi: Sim vamos combinar algumas coisas para o começo das aulas. E também iremos passar na escola para ver os novos uniformes. Mas o senhor vai precisar de mim?

Suguroku: Não, pode ir sossegado eu cuido de tudo aqui. E lembre-se vai dar tudo certo... – Foi indo em direção a porta quando, PAFH!!! Bateu de cara na porta. Agora seu rosto não estava mais vermelho de vergonha e sim da batida.- Ufufuff..Erro de direção...- Saiu e deixou e fechou a porta.

Yugi: Ai...O vovô não tem jeito mesmo- Yugi se atirou a cama, com os braços e as pernas abertas, e ficou olhando para o teto.- _Relena...Como será que você está agora... _– Ruborizou e um sorriso se formou em seus lábios – _Hã...Deve estar linda como sempre foi.- _De repente as lembranças começam a surgir...

Flash Back

Há 12 anos atrás...

Duas crianças corriam entre as arvores enormes de bambu...Os raios de sol que entravam entre as arvores batiam nos rostos alegres...

Relena – hahahaha...Vem Yugi corre...Mais rápido...- Relena diz para o amigo que vinha um pouco mais atrás.

Yugi – Relena, aff..ai.ai..Relena espera...Vai mais devagar...Eu to cansado...- Yugi corria atrás da menina, bufando, com muita dificuldade para respirar. Relena por sua vez tinha muita sem parar.- Já estamos muito longe Relena.E se a gente se perder? E se tiver algum animal que devora criancinhas? Quem vai nos salvar?

Relena: Bobo...CONTINUA CORRENDO E TENTA ME ALCANSAR!!! – A menina dispara na frente do garoto.Que por sua vez começa a chorar...

Yugi: Uhahahãhãhã...Por que você nunca me escuta? – Depois de muito correr ele alcança a jovem que estava sentada encostada em uma arvora, a observar os pássaros.- Ahrãahrãaff...fff...Mas o que você se pensa da vida menina? Tava tentando me mata?

Relena: Só queria fica longe um pouco.

Yugi: Longe do que? Você ficou malu..

Relena: QUELO TE MOSTRA UMA COISA!

Yugi: O que você que me mostrar?

Relena estava olhando fixamente para o menino que permanecia na sua frente, esperando o que ela tinha para lhe mostrar.Quando de repente ele cai de susto.

Yugi: MAS O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO MENINA?

Relena havia tirado a saia e mostrava o que com certeza diferencia uma mulher de um homem...

Relena: Yugi você sabia por que as meninas são assim e os meninos tem aquela coisa pendurada?

Yugi espantado com a sena apenas fica paralisado a observar.

Yugi: Eu..e.e...eu...hum..hum...ee.eu...

Relena: Você também tem né? Diferente do meu?

Yugi: A sua mãe nunca te disse que é feio demais mostra isso? – Diz sem encarar a menina.

Relena: Hum...Não!

Yugi: Olha...Eu não sei...Mas é diferente! Agora coloca a sua...sua..

Relena: Calcinha?

Yugi: Sei lá...Coloca.

Relena: Só vou coloca se você me deixar ver o seu fazedor de pipi também!

Yugi: QUÊ??????

Relena: Isso que você ouviu...

Yugi: EU NÃO VO TE MOSTRAR NADA E ALÉM DISSO EU VOU EMBÓLA! NÃO AGUENTO MAIS VOCÊ!

Yugi levanta do chão sem olhar para ela e sai a caminhar. Mas ele para quando escuta alguns soluços e resmungos.Quando ele olha para trás fica totalmente envergonhado com a cena.Mas comovido ao mesmo tempo...Relena estava segurando a barra do vestido de cor rosa que estava usando, e ela o olhava com as bochechas rosadas e molhadas pelas lágrimas que saiam de seu rosto...

Relena: Eu pensei...Que você era meu amigo Yugi...

O garoto estava estático.Não sabia o que fazer.Era muito embaraçoso vê-la daquele jeito, mas não queria ver ela chorar.

Yugi: Relena?

Ela solta a barra do vestido e coloca as duas mãos no rosto.

Relena: Me desculpa Yugi não vou mais faze isso...Eu quero...Quero...Quero a minha mamãe!!!! – E abre um barreiro.

Yugi corri para perto dela e se ajoelha em sua frente.

Yugi: Aii..Ai..Me desculpa Relena...Eu não queria te fazer chora .Olha eu sou sim amigo, não queria te faze chora.- Quanto mais ela escutava as palavras de Yugi, mais ela chorava.- Aff...Tudo bem você venceu... – O garoto levantou e fechou os olhos.E então baixou o chortes, para que a menina parasse de chorar. A garota parou de chorar na hora e parou a observar o membro do garoto.- Deu? Viu o que você queria agora vamos embora!- Quando ele foi colocar o chorte, foi impedido pelas mãos da garota.

Relena: Espera ai eu quero pegar...

Yugi: Hummããã!!!

A menina segura o menbro com as duas mãos e começa a puxar para baixo e pra cima.

Yugi: AHHHHHH PARÁ PARÁ VOCÊ TÁ ME MACHUCANDO SUA LOUCA!!! – Com os gritos dele, ela se assusta e solta.

Relena: Machuquei você?

Yugi:_ Ai...O que você acha heim?_

Relena: Me desculpa eu não sabia que machucava. A minha não dói.Quer ver?

Em um movimento rápido ela pega a mão do garota e coloca em sua sexualidade. – O garoto da um grito enorme e tanta com todas as suas forças soltar a sua mão que estava presa pela mão da garota. – Viu não dói aperta aqui oh!

Yugi – UAHHHHHHH...PLAFT – O garoto cai duro no chão, desacordado.

Relena então se assusta.E se ajoelha diante do corpo desfalecido.

Relena: Yugi? Yugi? Yugi?! YUGI?!...

Fim Flash Back

Suguroku: Yugi? Yugi? Acorda Yugi? Yugi?

Yugi: Hum? O que? Humm...AHHHHHFFF...- Levanta sobressaltado com o chamado do avô – O que foi vovô? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Suguroku: Não só queria avisar que o Jyonochi está no telefone. Quer falar com você. Desculpe-me acordá-lo, estava num sono tão profundo, que me deu pena acordá-lo, mas ele disse que era urgente.

Yugo: Dormindo...-_Parecia tão real que não percebi que era na verdade um sonho, um sonho do passado...- _Não importa.Vou lá ver o que o Joy-kun tem de "tão importante" para dizer.

Suguroku observa o sair do quarto.

Suguroku: _Bem espero que em breve o meu neto arranje uma namorada_... Huhuhuhu...

Yugi desce correndo as escadas e atende ao telefone.

Yugi: Alô, tudo bem Joy-kun?

Joy: Ei...E ai Yugi? Quanto tempo amigão!!! Como você ta heim?

Yugi: Hahaha eu to ótimo, puxa que legal falar com você!

Joy: É também é ótimo falar com você. Finalmente as férias estão acabando e o meu chefe me liberou pra voltar. Aiiii...Você nem imagina trabalhar no litoral é bom demais cara. Tem altas gatinhas...E você Yugi, não arrumou uma pra você?

Yugi a baixa a cabeça e fica rubro.

Yugi: Não, não conheci ninguém diferente nessas férias.Só fiquei em casa ajudando o vovô.Mas me diz, vamos nos encontrar hoje?

Joy: Claro! Ainda ta de pé. Já falei com o Honda e a Anzu. O Honda disse que ele vai certo, mas a Anzu não tem certeza...

Yugi:_ A Anzu não vai? – _Yugi fica mudo no outro lado da linha.

Joy: Yugi? Yugi? Você está ai ainda?

Yugi: Ah...To, to sim...

Joy: Ah legal. Bem então a gente se encontra ás 15:30h na frente do parque Sakura ok?

Yugi: Sim...Claro..Até Jyonochi-kun...

Joy: Tchau até mais tarde.

Yugi: Então...Depois de tantos meses, vamos nos encontrar de novo...Anzu...- E olha para fora da janela.

Continua...

Gente...Como foi difícil fazer esse capítulo...Eu tive que me puxar pra fazer os horários ficarem de acordo com o fusu horário real...

Sem falar também na hora que o Yugi cai no sono e não se da conta, lembra de uma das "brincadeiras" entre ele a pevertida. Tentei manerar ao máximo o hentai, afinal eles eram crianças né! Eu ia colocar as falas mais de acordo com a idade deles que era 6 anos na época.Mas achei melhor usar uma líguagem mais formal.

Bem desculpe qualquer coisa...Leiam os próximos capítulos que teram muito hentai e mandem seus comentários ok!

Bjsssss


	5. O TEMPO NÃO PÁRA

**YUGIOH – O RETORNO AO MUNDO DAS TREVAS**

**O TEMPO NÃO PÁRA**

**Demorei mas estamos ai de novo, vamos continuar com a história. Pode ser que eu poste mais uns três capítulos e fique um tempo sem postar. Mas assim que eu poder eu posto mais. Bem...Vamos ao**** fic**

Finalmente as férias estavam acabando, ela ia acabar os estudos e poderia se dedicar à dança, nem acreditava em como tudo estava ocorrendo. Sentia-se feliz, sim feliz! Pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, tinha a certeza de que tudo havia de dar certo. Mas havia algo que a preocupava. O fato era que gostava de Seto, mas se lastimava por não ter explicado a Yugi o que acontecera consigo. Tinha saído correndo no dia em que o jovem duelista se declarou a ela. Sem dar satisfações, deixando na rejeição e na dúvida. Ele deveria odiá-la. Agora, com certeza já deveria estar sabendo com seu envolvimento com Kaiba, já que não se falava em outra coisa no mundo das celebridades. Estava em capas de revistas, era comentada em rádios, aparecia em documentários e programas de fofocas. O certo era ter contado para Yugi que já estava comprometida com Seto. Mas não...Não teve coragem, fugiu! Fugiu daquele, que lhe ofereceu amor, fugiu de quem por anos a desejou, fugiu daquele na qual era a sombra de quem amava. Talvez o fato de Yugi ser o Pharaoh nos tempos atuais a apavorará. Não...Nada justificava, aquilo que tinha feito. Sentiu medo de cair nos braços deles e resolveu fugir. Hoje, com certeza pagaria por sua covardia. Jyonouchi ligou para ela e a convidou para se encontrarem. Provavelmente ele não tinha conhecimento do ocorrido. Ela deu a desculpa de que estava indisposta e que não ia ir por isso. Mentira é claro, tinha vergonha. Não queria encarar Yugi pelo ocorrido, afinal tinha medo que a desprezasse. No fim, acabou por aceitar o convite, não tinha pra onde fugir. Agora, tinha que enfrentar o seu destino. De uma vez, por todas!

_**Flash Back**_

Anzu estava apreensiva em seu quarto. Andava de um lado para o outro, muito ansiosa pela visita que teria em sua casa. Seto a convidou para irem jantar, pois tinha algo de muito importante para dizer a ela. Fazia um mês que estavam namorando, pois assim que o Pharaoh voltou para o seu mundo, Kaiba foi à procura de Anzu e se declarou para ela. Relutante, Anzu não o aceitou e mando o jovem empresário embora. Mas conforme os dias foram passando e ela começou a ver a falta que Atem fazia em sua vida. Ela o amava. Mas ele estava muito longe. Talvez...Nem existisse mais. Poderia fazer só parte de suas lembranças...Então ela decidiu procurar o garoto e ficou com ele, mesmo amando Atem. Mas isso já não importava mais. Ela estava com o Seto e talvez, hoje fosse o dia que ele finalmente faria o tão esperado pedido.

Anzu usava um vestido longo, colado ao corpo, cor vinho, sem alça. Estava realmente linda, com o vestido que Seto havia lhe comprado, para aquele jantar. Seu cabelo estava preso, o penteado lembrava muito, esculturas de deusas gregas. Os brincos, o colar e a pulseira eram de rubi, com detalhes em ouro. Até em

sua sandália havia ouro com fragmentos de rubi. Ele realmente a queria. E ela...Estava se apaixonando por ele, não por interesse – já que ele estava lhe dando, coisas tão caras – mas sim, porque ele lhe estava oferecendo, amor e carinho. E era disso que ela precisava.

Acordou de repente, ao escutar a buzina do carro de Seto tocar. Mas que na hora pegou a bolsa, e desceu.

**Anzu:** Mãe...Deseje-me sorte. – Deu um longo abraço em sua mãe, que lhe desejou boa sorte e saiu. Kaiba estava do lado de fora, esperando. O empresário usava um terno preto, com uma camisa social preta e gravata vinho. O aroma do perfume Hugo Boss, lhe dava o último toque, fazendo uma combinação de sensualidade e elegância. O que só realçava, a aparência dominante do rapaz. Ele estava parado frente porta, com as mãos no bolso, quando ela saiu. Ele a olhou de cima a baixo, como se fosse á devorar.

**Kaiba:** Anzu...Você...Você está linda! – Ela fica rubra...Caminha e lhe dá um beijo longo e apaixonado. Ele lhe dá o braço para que a garota o acompanhe. - Vamos?

**Anzu:** Vamos... – Sorri para ele, que abre a porta do carro e assim eles partem.

No restaurante, o jantar correu normalmente. Eles se divertiam falando sobre assuntos banais. Como, "o que você fez hoje amor" ou "eu passei o dia inteiro pensando em você sabia?". Entre uns momentos e outros, eles paravam de falar e ficavam apenas se admirando. Depois davam um longo beijo. Foi então que Seto tomou coragem e resolveu iniciar, a tão esperada conversa. Olhou fixamente para ela e começou.

**Kaiba:** Anzu. Esta noite, como eu imaginava está sendo perfeita – Ela dá um enorme um sorriso, que corresponde com uma caricia no rosto.

**Anzu:** Pra mim também está sendo ótima Seto. Mas você disse que tinha algo de muito importante para me dizer. Fiquei ansiosa. Mal dormi está noite pensando no que seria. O que você queria me dizer?

**Kaiba:** Humm... – Dá um sorriso enigmático e começa – Era nesse ponto que eu queria, que chegasse. Sabe Anzu, já houve diversas vezes, situações em que brigamos muito. Você não admitia que desrespeitasse os seus amigos, quanto a mim, não agüentava ter que olhar para aquela sua turminha ridícula e aquele macaco horroroso do Jyonouchi. Muitas vezes cheguei a ter ódio de você, pelos seus desaforos para comigo.

Anzu começa a se alterar.

**Anzu:** Mas você também era grosseiro conosco! E nem assim ficávamos te agredindo! – Ele a interrompe, colocando o dedo em seus lábios.

**Kaiba:** Shhhiiii... Não fale... Deixe essas histórias desagradáveis de lado. O que importa agora, é você e eu! – Ele se aproxima e a beija. – Olha, desde que eu te conheci, meus conceitos sobre várias coisas mudaram. Por exemplo, em relação ao Pharaoh. Talvez se eu não conhecesse você, eu não teria ajudado em nada. Eu quero dizer, é que mesmo antes de saber, que eu te queria, eu já te amava. – Isso fez com que a garota quase chorasse de emoção. Os olhos dela brilhavam com a revelação. Estavam algum tempo junto, mas não haviam falado sobre sentimentos. – O que eu quero dizer, é que eu te amo muito. E não quero esperar, dois, quatro ou dez anos, para ficar definitivamente com você. Eu quero que seja minha. Pra sempre! – Ele pega as mãos dela - Quer casar comigo? – A garota ficou pálida, suas mãos suavam, ela ficou de boca aberta com o pedido. O olhar, era de susto.

**Anzu:** Eu...Eu, esperava que você me pedisse para namorar com você...Não achava que...Fosse me pedir, em...Casamento... – Ela solta as mãos dele, as coloca no próprio rosto, e sorriu de forma boba. – Tem certeza...De que é isso que quer?

**Kaiba:** Nunca estive tão certo! – Disse a olhando fixamente, com uma expressão de dar medo. – Você não? – Ela olha para baixo e repentinamente o abraça.

**Anzu:** Ahhhh Seto, eu quero! Quero sim. Quero muito ser sua esposa... – E beija-lhe a face várias vezes. Então ele a empurra delicadamente, tira uma pequena caixinha do bolso e a olha de maneira, sensual e intensa. Pega a mão da garota e diz:

**Kaiba:** Permita-me... – Colocou a anel no dedo dela e disse – Oficialmente agora, quer casar comigo? – Ela abre um enorme sorriso e o beija ternamente.

**Anzu:** Sim...Quero...Seto, meu amor... Aceito me casar com você.

_**Fim Flash Back**_

* * *

**EUA – Washington D.C**

Milliardo estava apreensivo. Fazia quase dois dias que falara com sua filha e ela se encaminhava para explicar porque diabos ela fugiu para o Brasil.

**Milliardo:** Garota problemática. Não vou falhar no castigo que ela vai receber, ela insiste em me desafiar! Hã! Com certeza agora ela vai sossegar o facho. Tenho certeza de que ela ficará mais calma estando em um lugar totalmente estranho e com pessoas diferentes do seu convívio. Afff... – Ele pára de ante da mesa e pega o porta-retrato que estava ali – Aiii...Izayoi, está sendo difícil educar nossos filhos, sem você ao meu lado. O Al sente a sua falta e a Relena não aceita a sua morte. O que eu posso fazer, não quero magoá-la, mas também não posso deixar que faça tudo o que quer e da forma que quer! Aquela menina é muito teimosa, igual a você. – Ele da um longo suspiro e em seguida sorri de forma meiga – Mas assim mesmo, eu a amo, assim como amo você. Ela está crescendo e ficando tão linda quanto você. Espero ter a força e sabedoria que você teria para cuidar e educar os nossos filhos. Sem os magoar... Amando-os como eles merecem ser amados. Tomara que eles entendam que eu os quero bem. **(TRRRRIIMMM) **– O celular toca e ele atende. – Alô!

**Relena:** Pai...Já estou em Nova York...

**Milliardo:** Por que só agora você está me ligando para avisar? Deixei ordens, para logo que tomasse o avião para os Estados Unidos, me avisassem.

**Relena:** Afff...Não complica pai. Eu estou aqui não estou?! Eu liguei porque achei melhor eu mesma avisar que cheguei e que estou bem. Eu não quero ir para Washington! Estou cansada da viagem, com sono. Pode vir pra cá? Podemos conversar aqui e aproveitamos para matar a saudade. Além disso o Al tava louco pra me ver. Não quero me separar dele agora.

**Milliardo:** Tenho muitos deveres a cumprir Relena, não posso simplesmente sair e abandonar tudo por um capricho seu! – Senta em sua poltrona.

**Relena:** Pai não é capricho! Acontece que faz 1 ano que a gente não se encontra em casa e não fazemos alguma coisa juntos! POXA!!!! SERÁ QUE É TÃO DIFÍCIL PRA VOCÊ FICAR UM POUQUINHO SE QUER COMIGO???

**Milliardo:** NÃO VOU TOLERAR ESSE TIPO DE TOM COMIGO MOCINHA! JÁ ESTÁ BASTANTE ENCRENCADA, QUER FICAR MAIS ENRROLADA QUE JÁ ESTÁ? ENTÃO DEIXE DE SER EGOÍSTA E ENTENDA OS DEVERES QUE EU TENHO COM O MEU PAÍS! O MEU ERRO, FOI TÊ-LA MIMADA, COMO EU MIMEI, POR ISSO VOCÊ É ASSIM! - De repente Milliardo pára de falar ao escutar soluços do outro lado do telefone – Re...Relena? Filha...Está chorando?

**Relena:** E os seus deveres de pai? Heim? Onde ficam os seus deveres para comigo e para com o Al? – Mais soluços, ela diz com a voz manhosa – Pai...Papai...Não é mimo, é amor...Eu te amo pai...Quero ficar perto de você, pelo menos um pouquinho. SE QUER SABER, EU FUGI PORQUE NÃO IA AGUENTAR VIR E VER O DESCASO QUE VOCÊ TEM COMIGO. POR QUE NÃO ME COLOCA EM UM COLÉGIO INTERNO DE UMA VEZ? SERÁ MELHOR SE LIVRAR DE MIM DE UMA VEZ SÓ, POIS DAÍ VAI PODER CUIDAR MELHOR DOS SEUS DEVERES E DAQUELE ESPANTALHO HUMANO QUE VOCÊ CHAMA DE NAMORADA!!!

**Milliardo:** JÁ CHEGA RELENA! NÃO VOU MAIS ATURAR A SUA FALTA DE RESPEITO PARA COMIGO E PARA COM A SUA MADRASTA QUE TE AMA MUITO E TE QUER BEM! GOSTE VOCÊ OU NÃO ELA SERÁ A MINHA ESPOSA E SUA MÃE, TERÁ QUE APRENDER A CONVIVER COM ELA ENTENDEU. ENQUANTO AO SEU CASTÍGO FALAREMOS QUANDO EU CHEGAR AI, MAS AGORA NÃO DESCARTO MAIS A POSSIBILIDADE DE MANDÁ-LA PARA UM COLÉGIO INTERNO – QUE ERA O QUE VOCÊ MERECE – MAS JÁ ACERTEI TUDO COM OSUGUROKU. MESMO ASSIM NÃO IREI DESCARTAR A IDÉIA DE LHE MANDAR PARA UM COLÉGIO INTERNO OU ATÉ UMA ESCOLA DE DISCPLÍNA MILITAR. Afff...Agora, deixe-me trabalhar, amanhã estarei indo para Nova York. Espero que se comporte até lá, pois não quero mais aborrecimentos ouviu!

**Relena:** Sim...Tem mais alguma ordem para me dar meu senhor?

**Milliardo:** Guarde esse tom irônico para você Relena, já disse, não vou tolerar seu desrespeito. Se já entendeu, até amanhã! Espero que reflita sobre tudo que acabou de dizer. – Desliga o telefone. – Não é possível o poder que ela tem de me irritar. Eu não consigo de forma alguma manter a calma com ela. Deus! Espero que algum dia ela entenda, que eu a amo muito e tudo que faço é para que o futuro do Al e dela, seja dos melhores. Tudo que eu mais quero é vê-los feliz. – Ele levanta e vai até a janela, começa a admirar o dia que se iniciava.

A garota de longos cabelos castanhos se atira aos prantos na cama. Ele a odiava. Sim! Tinha certeza disso. Vivia dando desculpas para não encontrá-la. Sempre que ela queria fazer um programa em família, não dava, porque ele estava trabalhando. Droga de vida! Pensava ela em meio ás lágrimas. A jovem, vestida um pijama que mais parecia em traja chinês. Ela vai para de baixo da cama, tentando se acalmar um pouco mais.

**Relena:** Não adianta, não consigo ser forte em meio a tudo isso. Se pelo menos a minha mãe estivesse viva. Seria mais fácil, agüentar todo tipo de problemas que aparecem na minha vida e principalmente seria mais fácil suportar, a falta que ele me faz... – Ela sentia-se fraca, perdida de ante de tudo. Fato de sua mãe não existir mais, a enfraquecia, mas naquele momento o que mais lhe doía, era fato de seu amor estar tão longe. – Queria que estivesse aqui meu amor... Junto de mim, me falando que não importa o acontece, estará sempre ao meu lado. Mas no momento isso é impossível. Porque você não está e eu não sei quando estará. – Nesse momento Relena vai levanta e puxa uma caixa de baixo da cama. Aparentemente parecia ser uma caixa de presente - com a forma retangular - como outra qualquer. Mas só parecia...

Ela abre a caixa onde contém todas as Relíquias do Milênio. Ela pega o Enigma do Milênio e acaricia, relembrando os últimos acontecimentos. – Humm... O que será que significam essas jóias? Eu sei que isso, pertence ao Atem, mas...

**Voz:** É isso que abrirá as portas para o seu destino, princesa. – Agora olha para trás e vê uma gatinha saindo de baixo da cama. – Isso é, se você agüentar o que vem pela frente.

**Relena:** Mas e não é por isso que está aqui? Kiara, você disse que a minha missão nesta vida é proteger as pessoas deste mundo de todo o mal. Mas como eu posso fazer isso, se mal sei ir sozinha até a padaria da esquina! – Ela levanta e ainda segurando a caixa, senta na cama.

**Kiara:** Não se preocupe! A minha missão é exatamente te guiar e te proteger, de todo o mal que você possa vir a sofrer. – Ela salta na cama e fica sentada de frente para a moça.

Kiara era uma felina de grandes olhos azuis. Ela parecia um filhote de tigre branco, pois era muito pequena do tamanho de um filhote, mas em compensação, guardava dentro de si um enorme poder.

**Kiara:** Sempre foi assim, desde que você era pequena. Sempre cuidei de você. Não é agora que vou falhar.

**Relena:** Nossa...Tudo é tão estranho. Você sabia de tudo desde o começo e nunca me contou. Eu não saiba que eu tinha tanto poder. Essa história de enviada para salvar o mundo do mal, é muito estranha...

**Kiara:** Tão estranho quanto o fato de eu poder falar com você. – Disse despertando risos da garota. – Agora, eu quero saber que história é essa de fugir, por quê abandonou o Tim no Egito e fugiu para o Brasil?

**Relena:** Bem...Eu vou esclarecer...Mas antes eu quero te contar o que me aconteceu lá no Egito...

**Kiara:** Aii...Nem precisa contar, aposto que se grudou no Marik e agora estão namorando, é isso? – A jovem balança a cabeça negando a afirmação. – Nada haver não é? Hummm, pela sua cara tem algo haver com as relíquias do milênio.

**Relena:** Bingo! Você sabe para que elas servem não é? Mas por um acaso sabe de quem eu as ganhei? – A gata apenas observa-a falar. – Sabe aqueles sonhos que eu tenho quase todas as noites, desde a primeira vez que eu fui para o Egito? Sempre se repete a mesma cena. Vou correndo pelo deserto e de repente começa uma enorme tempestade, o vento sopra mais forte. Eu desesperada começo a correr, eu corro, corro, corro, corro, corro, quando vê, PLAAAAAFFFFTTTT!!!! – Ela bate palma com tanta força, que assusta Kiara e dá uma cambalhota de tanto susto. – Aiii Kiara, cê tá bem? – A felina via a via-láctea inteira.

**Kiara:** Aiiieeee...Tôooo...Mas agradeceria se fosse menos detalhista ao contar sua aventura no deserto...Ou seja...MENOS BARULHENTA! – A garota bateu continência. – Miauuuu, eu ainda infarto com você.

**Relena:** Esquece isso ta! Olha deixe-me terminar, depois que eu corro bastante, eu tropeço e vou rolando duna abaixo...Quando eu recobro a consciência, estou frente a ruínas antigas. – (_O castelo do Pharaoh)_ Pensou Kiara. – Então, eu vou caminhando em meio ao vento e areia que paira em meu redor... Mas não há nada, nada naquele lugar.

**Kiara:** Você não acabou de dizer que havia ruínas? – A garota faz um olhar de tédio e levanta rápido, batendo os punhos nas pernas, mostrando sua indignação.

**Relena:** Estou falando de vida! Vida Kiara! Tudo estava morto...Só existiam cadáveres e armas nas areias, como se ali, houvesse tido uma grande guerra. Sangue...O sangue daquelas pessoas ainda estava impregnado na fina areia do deserto... Não havia nada, além de morte, frio e escuridão...E ai, em meio a tudo isso ele aparece...Em meio de toda aquela tristeza e solidão...Ele está ali – A garota estica a mão e observa o nada, paralisada, como se a cena estivesse mesmo ocorrendo perante os seus olhos.

**Kiara:** Re, Relena? Você, está bem??? – A guardiã se preocupa.

**Relena:** Aiii Kiara... - Suspira e as lágrimas começam a cair – Você não imagina o que eu sinto, quando eu o vejo, nos meus sonhos... Ele está ali, na minha frente...Pra mim! E apesar de ele não dizer nada, eu sei...Eu sei que ele estava ali, pra me salvar...Tirar-me daquele sofrimento... Ele é o mais próximo de onde eu poderei chegar do céu...Cheio de luz, imponência...Quase um Deus. Ele estende a mão e mesmo que ele não diga nada, eu sei que ele está me chamando...E então – Kiara olha fixo a garota – Eu acordo... – Ela percebe a tristeza no olhar da jovem – Ahhh Kiara, será que algum dia nós vamos nos encontrar de novo?

Kiara olha com carinho para a garota e responde.

**Kiara:** Tudo que você desejar de coração, pode ter certeza Relena, vai conseguir! Você só precisa ter força, confiança e muita paciência para agüentar as barreiras que com certeza irão aparecer em seu caminho.

**Relena:** THANKS KIARA! – Agarra a gata e lhe enche de beijos. – Aiii minha amiga, o que eu seria sem você?! Você sempre me guiou, me protege de tudo que seja ruim para mim. Muito obrigado Kiara. Te amo, ta! – A guardiã então pula para a cama e encara a garota.

**Kiara:** Esse é o meu dever, e muito mais além disso. Você é como uma filha para mim. Miiiaaauuu... Claro, biologicamente diferente. Mas isso não impede de considerá-la assim. – Relena abre um sorriso doce – Mas, me diga Relena, eu tinha certeza de que você havia viajado com o seu colar, não?

Relena a olha com espanto...

_Iiiii, ela percebeu.._

**Relena:** Bem...É que eu...

Krrriiii, krrriiii, krrriiii **(Nota: um grilo --")**

**Kiara:** MIIIIIAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

* * *

O QUE? 

**Jyonouchi:** É cara! Por que o espanto? Já faz tempo que a gente não dá um role juntos. Eu, você, o Honda... E a Anzu não poderia ficar de fora não é? Vem cá, ta rolando alguma parada entre você e ela que eu não tô sabendo?

**Yugi:** Humm? Não...Nossa imagina...O que poderia haver de errado entre nós? – Os jovens estavam lanchando no Mc'Donald, Jyonouchi notará que ultimamente, Yugi estava muito desanimado. Resolveu então chamar o amigo para uma conversa.

**Jyonouchi:** Não sei...Mas achei estranho, essa sua reação. E a Anzu tentou de todas as formas evitar o nosso encontro. Por que será?

Yugi olha fixo para o nada e Jyonouchi percebe seu incomodo.

**Yugi:** Bem...Talvez ela esteja ocupada com alguma coisa, ela está se dedicando a dança e também, é o nosso último ano na escola. Ela deve estar muito ocupada, com o seu futuro... – Ele vira para a janela e observa os carros passarem na rua.

**Jyonouchi:** É...Pensando no futuro marido por exemplo... **( Nota: Jogando verde, para colher maduro) – **HUMMMMM??? Yu, Yuuu, Yugi? Que houve?

O que? Como? Teria escutado bem?A Anzu? Sua Anzu, ia...Casar? Com o Seto? Seto Kaiba...

Yugi estava paralisado, sentia-se arrasado, seu mundo desmoronou...O que haviado acontecido? Por quê? Por que as coisas tinham que ser assim.

De repente uma lágrima solitária cai de um dos olhos do garoto, que mantinha uma expressão de dor.

**Jyonouchi:** Yugi, você...Por que está chorando? Foi por quê eu disse que a Anzu vai se casar? É isso?

O garoto enxuga o rosto e levanta.

**Yugi:** Não, não é nada...Tenho que ir...A gente...Se fala outro dia... – Yugi levanta e sai correndo. Deixo para trás um Jyonouchi, abismado, espantado e muitas outras coisas mais, que descrevem uma mente confusa...

**Jyonouchi:** Pêra ai! Yugi!!! – Jyonouchi pega a sua mochila da mesa, retirando-se correndo. – Yugi! Espera! – Jyonouchi vai atrás de Yugi. Eles dobram em uma esqueina, onde ele consegue alcança-lo, pega ele pelo braço e vira-o bruscamente. – Calma Yugi, nossa porque você saiu correndo desse jeito?

Yugi em meio as lágrimas responde:

**Yugi:** Me deixa em paz Joy, eu quero ir para casa! Não quero mais ver ninguém pelo resto da minha vida.

**Jyonouchi:** Calma Yugi! Você precisa se acalmar! Olha, eu não sei qual é a parada. Mas sei que a Anzo ta envolvida nela!

**Yugi:** Me larga Joy, eu quero ir embora! Isso não tem nada haver com você. – Yugi empurra Joy, que acaba caindo no chão. – Aiiii, me perdoe Joy, eu não queria fazer isso. Mas é que eu estou muito confuso, ta doendo, dói muito...Não sei o que eu vou fazer Joy. Eu...Eu...Me apaixonei pela Anzu... – Joy fica perplexo, com a revelação.

**Jyonouchi:** Qu...Que?

_**

* * *

**__**Fim de mais um capítulo...Gente desculpe a demora, mas eu to triiii ocupada nesses dias...Mas tenho uma notícia a dar. O próximo capítulo já está em andamento, até porque é a continuação deste, não quis deixar muito grande, por isso dividi em duas partes ok!**_

_**Acompanhem o fic e mandem reviews...**_

_**MIL BEIJOSSSSS!!!!!**_


	6. UM AMOR PODE CURAR OUTRO 1

Yu-Gi-Oh – O Retorno Ao Mundo Das Trevas 

**Um amor pode curar outro? Ou melhor... Um antigo amor?**

**PARTE 1**

NÃO ACREDITO!

A garota numa tentativa frustrada de conter os gritos da guardiã coloca um travesseiro na cabeça, para abafar os gritos.

**Kiara:** EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ DEU O SEU COLAR PARA O PHARAOH...

**Relena:** Hã! Pode acreditar, foi o que eu fiz.

**Kiara: **Nossa... O QUE EU FIZ MEU DEUS TODO PODEROSO PARA MERECER ISSO!

Relena se joga na cama e começa a se explicar.

**Relena:** Olha Kiara, eu não pensei em outra coisa, na hora foi o que venho a minha cabeça.

**Kiara: **Miaauuu, grande coisa, você não tem nada nela mesmo, não fez muito diferença.

**Relena: **Kiara não me insulte!

**Kiara:** AHHHHHH, QUE QUER QUE EU FAÇA? TE ELOGIE PELA BRILHANTE AÇÃO? RELANA!!! O seu colar, é a chave para seu poder! Você não entende, fica desprotegida sem ele!

**Relena:** Você não disse que a chave para o meu poder, era o Báculo?

**Kiara:** Nossa mãe... SIM EU DISSE RELENA!

Relena levanta da cama ficando de frente para a gata, mostrando imponência.

**Relena:** NÃO GRITA COMIGO!

**Kiara: **GRITO SIM – Ela senta de volta, com medo da reação. – Afff. Desculpa Relena, não deveria falar assim com você. Mas você me tirou do sério. Relena, não sabe o quanto aquele colar é importante para você. Sua mãe lhe deu para te proteger e me encarregou de cuidar, para que você nunca o tirasse. Seu pai ficara furioso quando souber.

**Relena:** Ahhh, deixa que com o meu pai eu me entendo... Humm... Mas Kiara, entenda, o meu colar é a única garantia que eu tenho, de que eu vou voltar a ver o Atem de novo.

**Kiara:** Hã! Se ficar viva até lá... – A garota suspira – Ta bem, ta bem... Vou acreditar em você. Até porque, não tenho outra opção. Nossa você apronta cada uma heim! Bem... Mas pelo menos, o destino está se encaminhando de juntar vocês dois.

Relena se senta na cama fazendo pernas de índio.

**Relena:** Kiara, você sabia que o Atem era real, não sabia? Por que nunca me contou?

**Kiara:** É simples Relena. Você iria ficar tão ansiosa, mas tão ansiosa, que se desesperaria tentando encontra-lo. Como você seguiu acreditando que tudo não passava de um sonho, não ia percebendo os acontecimentos e mudanças a sua volta. Isso resultou no seu encontro com o Jovem Pharaoh. – Relena fica espantada.

**Relena: **Humm? Como sabe que ele é jovem?

**Kiara:** Hã! Apenas sei...

**Relena:** Kiara... – A garota avisa.

**Kiara:** Diga-me, como tem tanta certeza de que vai encontrar ele? Melhor ainda! Como tem tanta certeza de que ele realmente estava lá. Poderia ser alguém maligno, que tomou a forma dele para enganá-la? – Relena sorri de forma sapeca e tira de dentro de sua mochila uma mascara de ouro. – Jesus... É a mascara do Pharaoh! Ele usava para ocultar o seu rosto dos demais... Sem dúvidas, ele realmente esteve com você e eu sei disso porque essa máscara desapareceu quando ele foi trancado.

**Relena: **Viu! Eu disse. (hehehe)

**Kiara:** Bem... A única coisa que temos a fazer agora, é esperar o tal encontro.

**Relena:** Hum... Kiara?

**Kiara:** Que foi agora?

**Relena:** Ele me beijou. – A gata arregala os olhos.

**Kiara: **QUÊ??? Tão rápido assim?

**Relena:** Sim... Foi como se eu estivesse dormindo, sonhando...

**Kiara:** Hum... Você não tem jeito mesmo... Está realmente apaixonada por ele. E o Pharaoh por você! – A menina sorri - Diga-me Relena, como você conseguiu as relíquias do milênio? – Uma expressão séria toma conta do rosto da jovem...

**Relena:** Foi no dia anterior em que eu encontrei o Atem...

_**

* * *

**__**Flash Back...**_

Relena acordou disposta naquele dia. Levantou, tomou um banho e já se preparava para tomar café. As imagens da noite anterior passavam pela sua cabeça, como se fosse um filme a rodar. Como que para ter certeza, ela se dirige até uma cômoda e tira uma máscara de ouro branco com detalhes em diamante. Era verdade! Por um momento teve realmente o seu amor perto de si. Parecia um sonho, mas tudo que é bom, sempre há de ter um fim e ele foi embora, embora para talvez, nunca mais voltar.

**Relena:** Isso não poder ser assim! Por quê? Por que eu tenho que ficar longe do homem que eu amo? Será que existe um jeito de eu encontrar com ele novamente? - Relena senta na cama, cabisbaixa. – Aiii, mamãe... Por que você não está aqui? Nossa, a minha cabeça está explodindo de tantas perguntas. Eu tenho que dar um jeito de ver o Atem novamente, tocar nele, beija-lo mais uma vez – Ela toca, nos próprios lábios lembrando do beijo que trocaram na noite anterior – Ainda sinto o gosto da sua boca. Atem, será que você lembra de mim? Lembra do que aconteceu entre nós? Lembra... Do meu beijo? – Ela se deita na cama e fica a observar o teto. – O que será que está fazendo agora? Meu Paraoh...

POWW, POWW, POWW, POWW. Alguém bate na porta. E mas do que de pressa ela levanta, vai até ao closet e pega um hobby.

**Relena:** Já estou indo! – Ela abre a porta e sem pedir permissão Tim entra e vai até o closet e começa a separar umas peças íntimas para a garota, enquanto ele ia falando algumas coisas, que por sinal a jovem nem estava prestando a atenção. Ela se joga na cama.

**Tim:** Srta. Relena! Por um acaso, está me escutando. – Ela finalmente presta a atenção em alguma coisa que ele diz.

**Relena:** Humm?

**Tim:** Minha jovem. Eu estou aqui para lembrá-la, de que combinou com o jovem Marik, que se encontrariam hoje novamente, para deslumbrar as pirâmides e o Vale dos Reis. Já que a senhorita estava muito ansiosa por este passeio. – Mais que na hora a jovem dá um pulo da cama. "_Pirâmide? Vale dos Reis? É ISSO! Se eu for ao Vale dos Reis, talvez eu encontre uma pista do Atem por lá"!_

**Relena:** AIIII TIM OBRIDADA!!! – A displicente se agarra no pescoço do velho, que quase quebra a coluna dele. – Aiiii meu bom velhinho desculpa. Mas eu fiquei empolgada!!! – Beija o rosto dele. Pega as roupas que estão em suas mãos e vai trocar-se no banheiro. Em 5 minutos ela sai.

Relena estava muito animada com o fato de poder procurar algo do seu amor, deveria haver alguma pista sobre como ele conseguiu atravessar o tempo e foi parar naquela época, ela estava determinada em descobrir, e Marik, com certeza iria ajudá-la.

O dia ocorreu normalmente. Ela e Marik almoçaram, visitaram muitos lugares, fizeram compras (ela, é obvio) e depois foram para a lancha dos Ishtar. Marik notava um certo distanciamento, já que toda a vez que ele tentava beija-la ela se afastava, ou quando ele tentava falar sobre o relacionamento dos dois, ela mudava de assunto.

**Marik:** Relena, o que está acontecendo com você, hoje você está tão distante. Eu falo com você, e você não está me ouvindo, eu tento beija-la e você foge de mim! Por que isso? Por um acaso – Baixa o olhar – Você não me quer mais. – A garota se vira e começa a falar.

**Relena:** É ele...

**Marik:** Ele quem? – Arqueia a sobrancelha, não entendendo nada do que ela estava dizendo... Ele fica de costa a enorme mesa que havia no local, apoiando o corpo nos dois braços que estavam em cima da mesma. Relena se aproxima dele felinamente e diz:

**Relena:** É o Pharaoh, na qual você me falou... Ele não sai da minha cabeça. – O jovem se espanta. "_Será que ela está ficando louca?"_ Pensou ele... – Eu quero descobrir o mistério desse rei. – Marik acha estranho. Por que ela teria interesse naquela história, será que ela sabe algo sobre o Pharaoh e a turma? Não, ela não poderia, afinal, na época em que tudo aconteceu, ela estava nos Estados Unidos. Não poderia saber nada sobre aquela história, mas então, por que ela tem tanto interesse naquilo tudo?

**Relena: **Nero luna di illusioni. **(Nota 1).**

**Marik: **O que?** – **Ela vira em sua direção e vai se aproximando perigosamente.

**Marik:** Por que quer tanto ver o túmulo do Phara... – E antes que ele conseguisse terminar ela lhe dá um beijo violento e sufocante e para acabar com qualquer protesto do jovem, ela abre o zíper de sua calça e coloca o seu sexo já úmido para fóra. Começando um vai-e-vem perturbador com uma das mãos. – Ahhhhhh... – Marik geme alto com a sensação. Ele coloca a cabeça para trás, segurando nas laterais da mesa com força. – Re... Relena... - Pronunciou o nome da garota, com a voz rouca de prazer. Então bem devagar, ela se abaixa ficando de frente ao membro de Marik já ereto e bem molhado, um fio de sêmen cai pelo pequeno buraco da glande. Relena inclina-se para frente e estica a língua, deixando cair aquela pequena gota do líquido quente e branco de Marik. Bem devagar ela vai se aproxima e lambe a cabeça do pênis. O jovem, solta um longo e alto suspiro, seu corpo começou a tremer levemente e sua respiração fica descontrolada. A garota mordia, chupava e lambia a cabeça do membro grosso a sua frente. Então ela torna o ato mais profundo colocando todo o pênis de Marik em sua boca, iniciando um vai-e-vem. Ás vezes parava com o membro na boca e olhava para o garoto que estava com os olhos vidrados na americana, com as bochechas rosadas pelo ato. Ela sorri forma doce e continua a sua tortura.

Relena lambia o seu membro, chupava logo em seguida e depois colocava novamente para fora da sua boca para lambê-lo. Ora o masturbava só com a mão, ora com a língua, ora o sugava, ora lambia seu saco e o mordia levemente. Ficou estimulando-o cada vez mais, até que seu membro quente e úmido ficou totalmente ereto, pronto para explodir o gozo que parecia chegar. O corpo do egípcio tremia em êxtase, ele jogou-se para trás fechando as mãos nas laterais da mesa, serrou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás. Gemeu muito alto quando seu gozo veio à tona, inundando a boca de Relena, que engoliu tudo, sem deixar uma gota se quer escapar. O jovem desabou no chão, ficou parado por um tempo, esperando sua respiração voltar ao normal. Relena estava parada no chão, sentada em cima de suas pernas, observando o garoto, com um meio sorriso nos lábios e os olhos vidrados na cena.

**Marik:** Ahhhh, afff... Você parece conhecer muito sobre sexo, para uma garota que ainda é virgem. – Ele fica de quatro na frente dela e a beija com veracidade, sentindo o próprio gosto de seu leite branco. Ela lhe empurra com delicadeza e diz:

**Relena:** Eu disse que eu nunca transei com ninguém, mas eu adoro fazer esse tipo de brincadeirinha... Hihihi – Dá umas risadinhas safadas para o garoto que a beija novamente extasiado com o jeito de "moleca" da jovem mulher. – Anda... Vai se trocar – Ele arca a sobrancelha demonstrando confusão. – Você vai me levar agora, para ver o túmulo do Pharaoh. – _"Ela me usou direitinho para conseguir o que queria"._ Pensa o egípcio que levanta e estende a mão a jovem, puxando-a do chão frio.

**Marik:** Afff... Então está bem. Eu vou levá-la até o Vale dos Reis. – A jovem dá um grito e pula no pescoço de Marik derrubando-o novamente. _"Droga... Tenho que dar um jeito nesse meu fraco por mulheres"._ Levantou e foi ao banheiro se trocar. E nem percebeu a luz dourada que envolvia o colar da jovem. Ela fecha os olhos e dá um longo suspiro.

**Relena:** Afff... Desculpe Marik. Mas eu amo o Atem. E é só há ele, que eu irei me entregar. – Ela se concentra e diz – Per il potere che è stato dato a me, qui finire, questa illusione... **(Nota 2).**

* * *

A noite já estava se aproximando. Já era possível enxergar de cima da cidade, as luzes já começavam a se acender. Mesmo assim, o centro de Cairo, ainda continuava muito movimentada, os turistas continuavam a passear por aquele lugar exótico, cheio de cores e música. Enquanto as pessoas aproveitavam o fim de tarde da capital, Relena e Marik se dirigiam de Jipe, para o Vale dos Reis, em Luxor. Eles chegam no local, onde não havia uma alma viva se quer. Descem do automóvel e se dirigem a entrada. 

**Marik:** É aqui! – O jovem diz apontando para uma entrada subterrânea. Uma ventania repentina, que causa um terrível calafrio, subindo dos pés passando pela espinha de Relena. Por extinto ela dá três passos para trás, mas pára ao sentir a mão de Marik na sua. – Você, quer voltar? – Ela olha para a escuridão dentro da caverna.

**Relena:** Não! – Diz determinada a entrar, ela segura com força a mão do garoto.

**Marik:** Então não tenha medo. Eu estou aqui com você. – O jovem pega o queixo dela, trazendo o rosto da garota, dando um beijo doce em seus lábios. – Vamos então. Eles entraram na tumba, Marik liga uma lanterna, pois mesmo havendo uma pequena luz no horizonte, a caverna estava muito escura.

Já na entrada, podia se notar, que ali havia tido um grande tremor, ou algo parecido. Já que havia muitas pedras e areia pela longa escadaria, que também tinha muitas partes rachadas e em outras já nem havia mais degraus. Por isso, o acesso estava muito difícil, o cheiro forte de areia molhada e fumaça também não ajudava muito, estava sufocante, o jovem egípcio pega um lenço e oferece a jovem que não parecia abalar-se com aquilo. – Ei, é melhor você usar, está cada vez mais denso aqui embaixo. Tem certeza de quer mesmo descer?

**Relena:** Absoluta! – Relena estava implacável. Queria descer e não ia desistir e o mais intrigante, é que mesmo com todos aqueles obstáculos ela seguia o caminho sem problema, enquanto Marik estava com muita dificuldade para respirar.

**Marik:** Afff... Afff... Pra mim, já chega Relena! Não consigo descer mais. Preciso subir se não eu... – Mal terminou de falar e desaba no chão.

**Relena:** MARIK! – O garoto cai nos braços dela, havia perdido a consciência. Nem um ser humano, conseguiria ficar em sã consciência naquele lugar. À não ser, ela! – Ai meu deus, Marik. Eu vou te levar lá para fóra. Ela coloca um dos braços dele, envolta do seu pescoço e o carrega para fóra.

Duas horas depois, Marik acorda, ainda sentindo-se meio tonto e com a cabeça explodindo de dor. Notou que estava andando em um automóvel. O levanta e percebe que estava no banco traseiro e quem estava dirigindo era Relena.

**Marik:** Nossa. Minha cabeça, o que houve? – Diz pelando para o banco da frente.

**Relena:** Você desmaiou. Aspirou muito daquela fumaça. Não agüentou e caiu duro nos meus braços.

**Marik:** Pelo menos foi nos seus braços – Diz ele divertido, tirando um meio sorriso da jovem. – Mas e você, você está bem? Não parece estar nem um pouco abalada.

**Relena: **E não estou...

**Marik:** Garota, você é titânio? Nossa... A propósito, foi muito perigoso nós termos ido lá. – A garota apenas olha com o rabo dos olhos, muito séria. – Fique longe daquele lugar entendeu! – Ela olha para a direção de novo.

**Relena:** Você é quem sabe!

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

**

* * *

****TA-CHEMAU - 3000 a.c**

O Pharaoh permanecia sentado em seu trono, com uma das mãos apoiando o rosto. Até quando teria que continuar ouvindo essa idiotice, esteve mesmo em outro mundo. Tinha certeza disso. _– "A vontade que eu tenho é de pulverizar todos aqui presentes com o ataque do Obelisko Atormentador". _

**Pharaoh:** Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer! Naquele momento em que vocês me chamaram, eu não estava lá. Eu estava com Relena, a garota na qual aparecia em meus sonhos, ela me chamou e me levou para aquele lugar! – Shimon então começa a argumentar.

**Shimon:** Neb, você foi até aquela sala para conferir se estava tudo correto no esquema da nova cheia. Em nem minuto alguém poderia ter saído daquela sala, isso é impossível. Quando entramos o Pharaoh estava parado diante a mesa.

**Mahado:** Sim! Não há a mínima possibilidade de vossa majestade ter viajado a tal lugar, em um curto espaço de tempo!

**Isis:** Há não ser que alguém, tenha usado magia para levar o Pharaoh para um mundo desconhecido. – Nesse momento todos viram para trás onde Isis se aproxima lentamente, já que até então, não se encontrava presente na sala. – Não é isso mesmo Nesu? – O Pharaoh joga-se para trás e solta um longo suspiro, fechando os olhos.

**Pharaoh: **Pelo menos há alguém sensato que acredita em mim. É isso mesmo Isis. Como você disse uma força desconhecida junto ao meu Enigma do Milênio, me transportou para um mundo que não é desconhecido para mim. Por um a caso, não conseguem sentir? – Todos presentes entreolharam-se – Essa força poderosa ainda habita esse local, mesmo que ela tenha sido trazida a mim por milhares de anos futuros, ela ainda existe e está aqui. – Levantou-se e tirou do bolso o belo colar que a jovem havia lhe dado. Todos ficaram surpresos e maravilhados com o objeto. – Vejam... Já contemplaram algo com tal esplendor como esse material? – Todos no recinto permaneciam boquiabertos.

**Shada:** Mas o que é isso?

**Karim:** Mas que pedra preciosa é essa Pharaoh? Por um acaso é algum presente de algum reino distante?

Atem volta a sentar-se em seu trono e olha orgulhoso para o presente que a jovem lhe deu. Um meio sorri forma-se em seus lábios.

**Pharaoh:** Isso, meu amigo... É um presente sim. Desse reino tão maravilhoso que eu encontrei. Mas não me foi dado. É apenas uma garantia.

**Mahado:** Garantia, do que? Meu Nesu...

**Pharaoh:** De que verei o meu amor novamente. – Um silêncio perturbador toma conta do local novamente. – Seu nome, é Relena Peacecraft... É a jovem que eu tenho visto nos meus sonhos. E é a mulher a quem eu quero esposar e ter os meus filhos. – Todos admirados com as palavras de Atem. Jamais o Pharaoh, havia demonstrado tanto amor em suas palavras, como acontecerá naquele momento. Atem coloca o pingente no pescoço e ordena. – Shimon, quero que vá até os feiticeiros do reino e peça que eles preparem um feitiço.

**Shimon:** Feitiço? Por um acaso seria algo para algum reino inimigo Neb? – O jovem rei balança a cabeça em negativa.

**Pharaoh:** Meus feiticeiros são eficientes. São capazes de trancar monstros poderosíssimos em rochas e criam palavras e orações para controlar os meus. Mas o que eu quero vai muito além disso. – Todos prestavam a atenção nas palavras de Atem. – Quero que eles abram um buraco no tempo.

**Todos:** O QUE? – Atem olhava para algum ponto fixo no teto, como se enxerga-se algo além do teto do salão.

**Pharaoh:** É isso mesmo que escutaram! Eu quero que os meus feiticeiros, descubram um jeito, de abrir uma passagem para o futuro. Usando esse colar. Eu prometi a ela, que voltaria a vê-la, custe o que custar. Eu prometi, e assim o farei. – Ele levanta e olha os seus servos. – Quero que todos trabalhem nisso. Nesse momento, essa é a missão mais importante para vocês. Agora vão! Não aceitarei idéias contrárias a minhas vontades. – Todos se curvam e saem do local, sem pronunciar uma palavra. – Pode esperar meu amor. Eu vou voltar para você, o mais rápido possível.

**

* * *

****Tókio**

Jyonouchi e Yugi estavam sentados no banco de uma praça. Um silêncio perturbador pairava no ar. Não um dos dois se atrevia a pronunciar uma palavra se quer.

Para aliviar a "tensão" Joy toma a iniciativa.

**Jyonouchi:** Olha cara, na verdade, eu não entendo muito dessas coisas de paixão. Mas eu sei que a Anzu tem um grande carinho por você. – Com a cabeça baixa ele diz sem olhar para Joy:

**Yugi:** Mas ela não me ama – Responde em um tom cortante e baixo.

**Jyonouchi:** Tahhh eu sei... Mas... Você por um acaso já disse a ela sobre os seus sentimentos?

**Yugi:** Já! E ela se desculpou e saiu correndo, me deixando com cara de bobo. – Disse novamente em um tom de dar medo. Muito frio.

**Jyonouchi:** Olha cara... Eu sinto muito mesmo... Mas você não pode... – As palavras de Joy morrem em seus lábios, quando ouve o celular de Yugi tocando. – Quem é? Por acaso é alguma menina, seu danadinho? – Yugi olha para ele, como se disse "cala boca, idiota". – Ahh tahh... Já vi que não – Baixa o olhar, pois viu que não agradou – Desculpe.

Yugi olha para o aparelho e suspira revirando os olhos vendo que era o seu avô.

**Mutou:** Afff... Alô! Yugi? É você meu neto. – _"Não... É a chapeuzinho vermelho, que pergunta idiota", _- Pensa o garoto irritando-se.

**Yugi:** Sim... Vovô... Sou eu mesmo! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Mutou: **Não, nada de especial. Mas você está estranho, não parece bem. O que houve?

**Yugi:** Não é nada, é só cansaço. Ligou só para isso?

**Mutou:** Ah, não... Eu liguei para lhe lembrar que sua prima chega amanhã de manhã. Por isso você tem que estar bem cedo lá no aeroporto. Acho melhor vir para casa, para dormir bem. – Yugi suspira de novo fechando os olhos e levantando.

**Yugi:** Ok! Estou indo, afinal, a Relena tem muita energia. Vai ser difícil agüenta-la estando cansado. Bem, estou indo vovô. – Desligou o telefone. E levanta para ir embora, olha para o lado e Joy faz o mesmo.

**Jyonouchi: **Era o seu avô? – Pergunta o loiro.

**Yugi: **Era. – Diz seco.

**Jyonouchi:** E quem é Relena Yugi? É alguma namorada sua – Diz batendo de leve com o cotovelo no braço do menor.

Yugi o olha de canto, e em seguida olha para frente de novo, começando a caminhar.

**Yugi:** Não. Ela é a minha prima. Faz um tempão que a gente não se vê – Diz com um leve rubor no rosto, que não passou despercebido pelo jovem duelista Joy. – Quando éramos crianças, nós brincávamos muito juntos. Ela vivia dizendo que quando nós crescêssemos, iríamos nos casar. – Ficou mais rubro ainda e baixou a cabeça, ocultando os seus olhos com a sua franja loira.

**Jyonouchi:** Ahhhh... Então você tem sim uma namoradinha, quem diria heim... O pequeno Yugi, que agora de pequeno não tem nada, tem uma namorada de infância – Coloca a mão na cintura e dá um tapa nas costas do amigo com a outra. Yugi fica todo desconcertado.

**Yugi:** Is... Isso...Já foi a muito tempo! Ela nem deve mais lembrar disso. – Começa a caminhar muito rápido, mas de repente pára. – Além do mais, o meu avô disse, que ela está mais bonita do que nunca. Ela deve ter um namorado. Ela sempre foi, inteligente, meiga, tem um olhar encantador e é muito gentil. Ninguém seria louco de não gostar dela. – Diz com um olhar meio triste. – Mas enfim! Tudo não passa de apenas, boas lembranças!

"_Será mesmo Yugi?". _– Pensa Joy vendo o garoto de cabelos espetados se afastando.

**Yugi:** Você, não quer ir comigo amanhã? – Fala o garoto tirando Joy de seus devaneios.

**Jyonouchi:** O que?

**Yugi:** Quer ir comigo amanhã? – Joy balança a cabeça em negativa.

**Jyonouchi:** Eu até que gostaria Yugi, mas tenho que trabalhar amanhã. Mas veja o lado bom. Assim você fica sozinho com a sua namorada. – Yugi fica um pimentão.

**Yugi:** JOY!

**Jyonouchi:** Até logo! – E sai correndo na direção oposta. O rei dos jogos dá um longo suspiro fechando os olhos. Em seguida da um sorriso meigo lembrando do amigo.

**Yugi:** Esse garoto não tem jeito. – Ele olha para céu e começa a pensar. – Relena... Como você estará agora?

_**Continua...**_

**

* * *

_Para quem não entendeu, Relena lançou um feitiço em Marik, para que ele imaginasse que realmente, estava tendo relações com ela. Assim ela poderia convencê-lo de levá-la até o vale dos Reis. Aqui vai a tradução dos feitiços para vocês entenderem melhor._**

_**Nota 1: ****Nero luna di illusioni (****Lua Negra de Ilusões). **_

_**Nota 2: ****Per il potere che è stato dato a me, qui finire questa illusione (****Pelo poder que me foi dado, termino aqui, esta ilusão).**_

**Oi gente!!! Fim de mais um capítulo. Muitas partes, não parecem ter muito sentido nesse. Mas vocês irão entender, no próximo capítulo , por tanto, não percam, o fim do Flash de Back, contando como a Relena conseguiu os Itens do Milênio e o reencontro de Relena e Yugi.**

**NÃO PERCAM O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE:**

"_**Um amor pode curar o outro? Ou melhor, um antigo amor?".**_

_**Parte 2**_


	7. UM AMOR PODE CURAR OUTRO 2

Yu-Gi-Oh – O Retorno Ao Mundo Das Trevas

**Um amor pode curar outro? Ou melhor... Um antigo amor?**

**PARTE 2**

_**Flash Back (Egito – Cairo)**_

Marik e Relena voltaram para o hotel. Enquanto o jovem egípcio colocava o carro no estacionamento, a garota observava o cartaz da portaria, anunciando um espetáculo que ocorreria um pouco mais tarde no hotel. A família Ishtar, costumava promover muitas festas e shows no hotel, para atrair os turistas. Naquela noite, haveria a apresentação de Abana, dançarina do ventre. Todos eram loucos por sua dança, muitos turistas chegam a fazer propostas milionárias, para ter uma noite com ela. Relena então teve uma idéia.

**Relena:** Desculpa Marik. Mas eu vou ter que voltar na tumba. Pelo menos uma última vez... – Diz ela, para si mesma, olhando fixo para o cartaz a sua frente. Marik se aproxima dela, parando em seu lado. Visualizando o cartaz também.

**Marik:** É Abana, dançarina do ventre. É uma das melhores atrações da casa, todos admiram o seu talento, principalmente os homens, hehehe... – A garota permanecia séria, observando o cartaz. Ele percebe e pergunta – Ainda está brava por não termos entrado na caverna? Relena eu já lhe disse... – Ela o interrompe, na mesma hora. Vira para ele sorrindo.

**Relena:** Absolutamente não! – Diz com um enorme sorriso.

**Marik:** Sério? – Arqueia a sobrancelha, duvidando.

**Relena:** Sim. Do contrário, ainda estaria insistindo, você não acha? – Ele suspira e diz:

**Marik:** Claro, teimosa do jeito que você é! – Dá um selo na boca de Relena. – Você irá comigo nessa festa, não irá? – A garota afirma com a cabeça. – Então está certo, te aguardo ás 20h, no rol do hotel ok? – A garota se aproxima dando um beijo caloroso e longo nos lábios dele.

**Relena: **Pode contar comigo. Estarei lá!

**Marik:** Que bom. Então, até mais tarde princesa – Ele lhe dá outro celinho. Quando ela dá as costas. Ela tira de trás das costas, a chave do Jipe.

**Relena:** Hã! Pode ter certeza que sim... Gatinho... – Ela morde o lábio inferior, em um sorriso e sobe para o quarto.

* * *

Relena já estava pronta para a festa, não parou de pensar na idéia de poder rever novamente o seu amor, e também recuperar o seu colar. A jovem estava realmente linda, usava um vestido longo, tomara-que-caia, vermelho de seda pura, apertado na região do tronco e solto, rodado na saia. E para mostrar a sua grandiosidade como filha do presidente da maior potência mundial, pôs uma exuberante gargantilha de diamante puro no pescoço, junto a uma pulseira do mesmo. Ela respira fundo e pára de ante ao espelho.

**Relena:** Droga, como eu vou fazer pra conseguir escapar do Marik, sem que ele me veja... – Relena se senta na cama e joga-se para trás. – Deus... Por favor, me de uma luz, eu preciso arranjar um jeito entrar naquela tumba... Eu te imploro, me trás uma solução. – Ela fica observando o teto pensando... De repente a luz que ela tanto quer aparece e um enorme sorriso se forma em seu rosto. – Ahhhh, já sei!

* * *

Marik esperava a jovem, no rol do hotel. Estava apreensivo. Ia finalmente pedir Relena em namoro. Conhecia o presidente, Milliardo de longas datas. Tinha certeza que o presidente aprovaria o seu romance com e garota. De repente, sua mente fica totalmente vazia. Seu ar, simplesmente some... A visão na parte superior da escada, lhe tirava toda a ação do pensamento. Jamais viu algo tão lindo como aquela mulher que graciosamente descia as escadas. Relena já fazia parte de sua vida, de sua alma. Não havia jeito. Desejava ela.

**Marik: **Fiuuuu... Uma vez perguntaram para mim, se eu já havia deslumbrado a beleza de uma deusa. Eu respondi que não. Pois ainda não havia lhe encontrado. – A jovem sorri tímida. – Hoje posso dizer com certeza, de que tive o prazer de olhar no fundo dos olhos de uma... Uma deusa na qual tem o poder de tirar-me o chão, e o ar...Quase fazendo-me desfalecer...

Vermelha como um pimentão Relena responde.

**Relena:** Aiiii Marik, não é pra tanto, você me deixou muito envergonhada.

**Marik:** Me desculpe por isso, não tinha a intenção de lhe constranger. Mas você é tão linda, que não me faltam palavras. Pelo contrário, é como se os próprios deuses me inspirassem...

**Relena:** Obrigado...Mas podemos ir agora? As pessoas ao redor já estão me olhando estranho.

**Marik:** Vamos, eu tenho o prazer de andar com você por estes salões. Exibindo o magnífico presente mandado pelos céus a mim...Um simples mortal... – O jovem egípcio lhe dá o braço e eles seguem.

Na festa...

Marik e Relena cumprimentavam os convidados da elegante festa. O jovem exibia com orgulho a "até então" namorada.

Haviam muitas pessoas importantes naquele lugar, inclusive políticos e diplomatas de todos os lugares. Todos olhavam e elogiam o casal, que por muitas razões em comum ficam perfeitos juntos. Mas o que todos não sabiam, é que somente um homem, fazia parte do pensamento da jovem socialight norte americana.

_Atem..._Pensou ela...Já está quase na hora.

As pessoas vão se dirigindo as mesas correspondente às reservas, e fazem os seus pedidos.

**Marik:** Humm..Vamos ver o que vamos comer? Relena que tal comermos lagosta acompanhado de Bliki, o que você acha? – Ele encara a jovem, e percebe que ela estava muito longe dali. – Relena? Relena? Você está me ouvindo. – Ela percebe que estava sendo chamada e lhe olha sorrindo.

**Relena:** Hummm...Disse alguma coisa Marik?

**Marik:** Você está tão distraída...

**Relena:** Não estava não, ouvi perfeitamente tudo que você disse!

**Marik: **Ahhh é? Então o que eu disse.

**Relena:** Ahh, por favor Marik. Não vou cair nessa.

**Marik:** Ok! Então vou repetir o que exatamente eu falei.

Ele se virá para a moça e diz:

**Marik:** Estava lhe dizendo que a nossa grande atração de hoje será a Britney Spears.

**Relena:** Isso mesmo!

**Marik: Dã**! Viu como você caiu... – _"droga"_, pensou ela. – O que houve? Está tão séria. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Relena:** Hehe, é coisa de mulher, você sabe não é? Mas está tudo bem...

**Marik:** Se você quiser podemos voltar para o quarto se estiver indisposta.

**Relena:** Eu vou ficar, essa festa está maravilhosa, eu não quero perder. – O jovem pega-lhe a mão e dá um beijo carinhoso.

**Marik:** Certo, vamos ficar então. Bem! Vamos pedir o jantar?

**Relena:** Vamos! – Assim começa o jantar.

Já na hora da apresentação da bailarina, as luzes se apagaram lentamente, as cortinas do palco começaram a se erguer e uma música árabe começa se ouvir ao fundo... Até um grande estrondo e fumaça surgir diante de olhos espantados e curiosos, pra em seguida a bela Abana aparecer.

Todos batem palmas para a linda mulher, e o espetáculo começa. Enquanto Marik estava distraído com o show, Relena põe em prática o seu plano.

**Relena:** Marik?

**Marik: **Humm? O que foi meu amor? – Olha incrédulo para a garota.

**Relena:** Eu vou até o toalete e volto já está bem! – Ele lhe abre um sorriso e beija-lhe os lábios em um caloroso e longo beijo...

**Marik:** Claro meu amor... Só não demore muito, pois não quero ficar um minuto se quer longe de você. – Ela sorri graciosa e se retira.

Relena sai da festa despercebida, e entra na cozinha, onde todos estavam muito atarefados com os pratos dos clientes, por isso não percebem a presença da garota que perigosamente se aproxima dos interruptores do salão e desliga tudo.

**Todos:** AHHHHHHHH... – As pessoas dizem em decepção. Rapidamente inicia-se um zum zum zum no salão.

**Ajudante:** Mas o que aconteceu?

**Gerente:** Não sei, as luzes acabaram, será um blecaute?

**Supervisor:** Acredito que não, as luzes de apoio ascenderiam. Deve ser algo no interruptor de luz.

**Supervisor: **Certo! Querem que vão até a cozinha verificar o que está acontecendo, enquanto eu irei relatar ao Sr. Marik o ocorrido.

Ajudante e Gerente: Sim!

Enquanto isso...

Relena já se dirigia para o rol do hotel. Ela pegou o jipe que Marik a levou e saiu em direção ao Vale dos Reis.

Onde está Relena? – Disse Marik.

**Gerente:** Não a vi senhor. Mas fique tranqüilo, a senhorita deve estar em algum local seguro esperando que a luz volte. Nós já estamos verificando o que ocorreu. – De repente as luzes se ascendem. Nesse momento o ajudante se aproxima.

**Ajudante:** Senhor, já descobrimos o que houve, alguém tirou os disjuntores, mas nós já solucionamos.

**Gerente:** Mas quem poderia fazer algo assim? – E ai então que Marik entende.

**Marik:** Droga! Foi a Relena. – Ele levanta com tudo e jogando o guardanapo a mesa. – Quero que me tragam o meu jipe.

**Gerente:** Mais , vai sair em meio a festa.

**Marik:** Vou, Relena foi para o Vale dos Reis, como fui ingênuo em achar que ela havia desistido da idéia de voltar lá. Aquela teimosa... – Diz ele se dirigindo para a frente do hotel.

**Ajudante:** , a senhorita Relena acabou de sair no seu jipe.

**Marik:** Droga! Consigam outro, o de turismo, ou qualquer um. Sei lá! Vamos!!! Mexam-se! Vamos!!! – Marik sai em disparada atrás da jovem. – Relena, espero que esteja bem.

* * *

Relena seguiu a toda a velocidade para a tumba. Quando chegou ela, tratou de observar o local com muito cuidado, pegou uma lanterna para enxergar melhor, já que poderia haver ladrões naquele local. Como não havia uma alma viva se quer,colocou sua mochila nas costas e foi com cautela até a entrada. Aquele lugar era frio e sombrio, tinha um cheiro forte de umidade. Além disso, havia muita poeira, devido ao recente desabamento das paredes, tinha pedras por todo o caminho. Mas mesmo assim a jovem não se intimida com a situação. Mesmo o tempo sendo praticamente impossível de ser ultrapassado, a morena via isso como um pequeno detalhe que de alguma forma, ela ia superar. Ela descia com dificuldade, mas agradecia a si mesma por lembrar de pegar uma muda de roupa no carro, nada exagerado, somente uma saia jeans estilo colegial, uma frente única vermelha, botas sem salto, cor bege, com tiras envolta da mesma cor, que iam até os joelhos e uma jaqueta jeans branca. Já nos últimos degraus, a menina mulher viu uma pequena fenda entre as pedras, encolheu a barriga e conseguiu entrar rasgando a longa calda de seu vestido. Mas Relena não se importou, estava determinada.

Tudo era muito assustador, com muitas colunas e pedras no caminho era difícil prosseguir...

**Relena:** Mas eu não posso parar!!! – Disse a garota com a voz firme e continua avançando. Ao longo que ela caminhava, a jovem percebia que no nas paredes, entre uma rachadura e outra, haviam escritas, provavelmente em egípcio. Como não entendia a linguagem, nem se deu o trabalho de decifrar. Mas, parou em um certo símbolo ao seu lado, na qual era muito familiar. – Eu não acredito... – Ela percorreu os olhos pela figura, meio rachadura pelo tempo – É o pingente do meu colar...O que será que isso quer dizer – Instintivamente ela toca na figura, bem de vagar, contornando com os dedos a figura. De repente as imagens do seu momento com o Pharaoh, começaram a percorrer sua mente, de vagar, ela fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pelas lembranças. Lembrou do momento em que ele tocou seus lábios, em um beijo doce e casto, que com rapidez tornou-se urgente, suas mãos apertavam sua cintura, trazendo seu corpo mais perto do corpo forte e quente.

Foi quando um forte barulho na caverna lhe fez acordar de seus sonhos, chamando-lhe a atenção para o lado mais fundo do templo. Uma luz fraca, porém convidativa se forma diante a escuridão infindável. Passo a passo, ela se dirigiu aquela luz, e parou perplexa perante a grande pedra, quando viu que no centro da mesma o único indício de seu amado, em vida na terra. O enigma do milênio, em meio a outros artifícios de ouro, na qual ela nem fazia idéia do que se tratava.

**Relena:** Mas o que são esses artefatos. – Relena foi pegando um a um e guardando em sua mochila. A cada objeto que ela pegava, um novo poder renascia. – Mas que sensação estranha é essa. Sinto um calor em meu peito, que parece estar vindo desses objetos de ouro – Mas o que é isso? – A garota teve sua visão direcionada para o tabuleiro , com figuras gravadas, cheias de rachaduras, mofo e infiltração, correndo por ela. De fato foi gravado a muito tempo. Uns mil anos pela sua conta. Ela pode identificar algumas coisas que estavam gravadas em língua antiga.

**Relena:** Houve uma guerra. Entre um ambicioso sacerdote e um poderoso Pharaoh. Será que essa pessoa é o Atem? – Instintivamente ela passa os dedos sobre a imagem a sua frente. Despreocupadamente ela olha para o lado e vê o inimigo do Pharaoh na qual ele travou a terrível estava maravilhada com tudo aquilo. Porém, havia algo a mais naquele local, que por conta da emoção a jovem não havia percebido. Das profundezas do templo uma sombra surgia, cheia de ódio e fome. – Eu, conheço essa pessoa... – Quando ela vai se aproximar um vento forte bate em suas costas e a empurra em direção a pedra, fazendo com que a lanterna caísse no chão.

**Relena:** Ahhhh....aiiii. Mas o que? O que foi isso? – Tudo estava quieto. Muito quieto para se falar a verdade. Não era normal já que a pouco algo pareceu se chocar contra ela. Ela ficou atenta prestando a atenção em todo e qualquer movimento ao seu redor. O silêncio era perturbador,com apenas o barulho das gotas de água que caiam do teto rochoso, a expectativa do que ia acontecer a deixava apavorada. Ela sabia que algo estava errado, pois apesar do silêncio Relena pode perceber que não estava só. Foi quando algo mais do que esperado aconteceu. Algo se arrastava em direção a ela. Seu coração disparou e nunca em sua vida ela desejou tanto que Marik estivesse junto. - _Ai Marik, por quê eu não te escutei e fiquei longe daqui?_

A jovem estava com medo. Muito, muito medo. Relena permanecia sentada no chão de forma desajeitada. Era difícil mexer-se já que o pavor não permitia. De vagar ela foi tateando no chão para encontrar a lanterna. Ela pegou e colocou sobre o peito tomando coragem para levantar e ver o que estava se aproximando. Com a outra mão ela tirou do bolso de sua mochila uma câmera digital, pois lhe ocorreu uma idéia que parecia idiota, mas se fosse algo muito estranho , poderia salva-la. Relena acendeu a luz e pôs em direção ao som e viu o que algo que a fez tremer mais do que antes. Era uma criatura de olhos vermelhos, parecia um lobo mais muito maior e mais forte, com escamas nas costas ponte agudas, seus caninos a mostra. A criatura espumava de fome, fixa na americana. Estava prestes a devorá-la e sorrateiramente foi se aproximando da garota.

**Relena:** Meu deus... Por favor, não me deixe morrer aqui...- Ela disse para si mesma, com as lágrimas que começavam a cair. Em um salto a mostro pula sobre, ela. Mas ela consegue desviar, tirando uma foto do monstro para lhe perturbar com a luz e rosnou alto e passou sua enorme pata sobro os olhos para tirar aquela a cegueira temporária. Ela pegou sua mochila e o enigma do milênio que estava no chão e correu a vida para tentar sair da caverna, mas a fera não iria desistir e de forma rápida saltou por cima da jovem e parou em sua frente. Dizendo:

**Youkai:** Vai a algum lugar boneca...hamhamham... – Relena cai sentada apavorada e foi indo para trás.

**Relena:** Não é possível... Essa coisa...Eees..sa coisa fala?

**Youkai:** COISA??? – Rosnou – Eu não sou uma simples coisa...ruuuuuuu. Eu sou um Youkai... Chamado Alijenu.

**Relena:** You...Kai? É o termo japonês utilizado para designar fenômenos, objetos e criaturas sobrenaturais que estão além da compreensão humana e pode ser traduzido como "estranho", "inacreditável" ou "bizarro". Isso são apenas lendas. Vocês não podem ser reais. Não deveria estar aqui... – Diz a garota em meio a lágrimas e soluços.

**Alijenu:** Hummm...Bela descrição sobre nós, mas um tanto incorreta. Os humanos criam imagens, na qual eles mesmos se amedrontam ou se familiarizam, muitos chegam a contradizerem a existência dessas entidades, pelo fato de não virem com os próprios olhos. Mas na verdade grande parte disso é medo. – O Youkai diz fazendo círculos e encurralando sua presa - Um medo existente no subconsciente, afinal se muitos desses "mitos" realmente existissem, seria impossível para os humanos, fracos e inúteis controlá-los. Já que são totalmente dependente dos suas habilidades mentais e suas armas para defesa. Nós os Youkai somos como deuses para vocês, alguns fracos que escolheram em deixar esse mundo para os humanos. Outros como eu, que vêem a sua raça insignificante apenas como carne, energia para os nossos corpos famintos, sedentos pelo sangue quente e pulsante. – A garota observava o mostro com pavor, franja cor chocolate grudada em sua testa, por causa do suor que teimava em escorrer. A cada passo do animal ela se encolhia, esperando pelo movimento fatal do animal. Seu lábio inferior sangrava pelas mordias que a mesma dava, deixando mais carnudos do que era.

**Relena:** Por favor... Senhor... – O Youkai lati auto – Desculpa, eu quero dizer Youkai...Senhor Youkai... – Ele revira os olhos – Sei que está com fome, e que no momento eu até poderia lhe satisfazer, mas... Eu, eu não tenho a carne tão saborosa assim... Eu... Eu só vim aqui, para descobrir algo sobre uma pessoa que eu estou procurando... Eu...Eu não quero morrer aqui – Ela começa a chorar Descompensadamente. Em um salto o mostro voa em cima dela, colocando uma de suas garras em sua garganta.

**Alijenu:** Xiiiiiii, QUIETA! PARE DE FALAR BOBAGENS MENINA E VAMOS ACABAR LOGO COM ISSO... E é melhor você ficar em silêncio e colaborar, tudo será muito mais fácil assim – E lambeu a boca deixando cair baba no rosto da jovem que chorou mais ainda com a nojeira, sem falar no terrível cheiro de carne podre e sangue coagulado que exalava de seus dentes. – Além disso, deixar alguém como você viva! É muito perigoso para os nossos planos. – Olhou de forma ameaçadora para ela.

**Relena:** O que? Como assim? Eu não entendo! Alguém mandou você me matar? Por quê? O que foi que fiz? – Ela gritava com os olhos suplicando perdão.

**Alijenu:** Chega de falar. Você servirá de alimento para o poderoso Alijenu. Agora... Feche os olhos e seja devorada por mim... – Ela fechou os olhos e segurou forte no enigma. – MORRAAAA!!!! – O monstro abriu a enorme e fedorenta boca, mostrando os enormes e afiados caninos. Pronto para devorá-la.

_Deus...Por favor...Me ajude_ – Pensava a jovem. De repente os fleches do encontro com Atem vieram em sua cabeça, os beijos doce e quente trocados, as mãos firme tocando desinibidamente em seu corpo. O cheiro másculo de sua pele morena. As ternas palavras e promessas trocadas. _EU VOU VOLTAR! PROMETO QUE VAMOS NOS REENCONTRAR...EU TE AMO! NUNCA... NUNCA ME ESQUEÇA! POR QUE EU JAMAIS TE ESQUECEREI !_ – Ela Lembra das palavras do jovem Pharaoh. Relena aperta os olhos e sente o coração disparar, como se estivesse lhe dando um ataque cardíaco.

**Relena:** Eu não quero morrer – Ela fala baixinho – Não até te encontrar – O lobo vê um brilho em sua testa e pára o taque por instinto – Eu...Não...Quero..Morrer... – Ele rosna e quando tenta se afastar – EU NÃO VOU MORRER NESSE LUGAR!!! – A jovem grita e se protege com o enigma, pondo bem na cara do Youkai.

**Alijenu: **UAAAAAAAAAAAA....Ele é jogado para longe e cai com toda a força no chão, olha admirado a enorme explosão de luz em sua frente. – Ammmm? Mas que força é essa? Maldita fedelha, como conseguiu?

* * *

_**Egito Antigo. **_

Atem estava na sua sala de reunião entediado com o que escutava. Tudo não passava de coisas sem sentido para ele. Os engenheiros da época, mostravam os projetos das novas pirâmides de pedra que seriam construídas no local. Enquanto todos prestavam a atenção no homem espalhafatoso que explicava tim tim por tim tim seus planejamentos, o rei só pensava na garota. Em como faria para vê-la de novo, o que faria para tê-la em seus braços novamente, para quem deixaria o trono se ele fosse definitivamente para o futuro? Atem apoiou os braços na mesa e colocou as mãos sobre o rosto. Aquelas dúvidas o estava matando... – _Rá. Como farei para voltar a aquela era. Relena deve estar me esperando. Estou louco para amá-la, para sentir seu corpo no meu, para fazê-la minha mulher. _

**Atem:** Rá...Estou ficando maluco. – Ele deita sobre a mesa, enfiando a cabeça entre os braços fechados.

**Shimon:** Hummm...Neb! Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Atem olha para o servo – Parece um tanto preocupado? Seria pela construção do novo templo que atrasou? – O engenheiro engoliu seco esperando a resposta.

**Atem:** Não... Não é nada disso Shimon – Alívio geral – Só estou cansado. Não dormi bem essa noite. – Recupera sua postura.

**Shimon:** Não seria melhor cancelar a reunião para o senhor descansar?

**Atem:** Não é necessário. Continuem. Tudo está muito interessante. – Todos estranharam pelo fato do jovem rei não reclamar pela demora da construção. Ele era muito perfeccionista e dava muita importância para tudo que bolava. Quando seus planos não saiam de acordo com o que queria. Gritava firme, dava ordens, fazia ele mesmo a supervisão de seus projetos. Para que tudo e todos entrassem na linha, e tudo acontece-se como ele queria. Mas desta vez foi diferente, o desinteresse estava visível em seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam voltados para a janela e ele não fez questão de se pronunciar sobre nada.

Foi quando algo de muito estranho aconteceu. O jovem sentiu uma forte palpitação em seu peito. – _Mas? O que é isso? Que força é essa? _– Seus olhos perderam a vida, rapidamente ele levantou e ficou estático observando o nada, com os braços levemente abertos. Uma enorme palpitação se ouviu na sala.

**Isis:** Mas o que está acontecendo? Sinto uma enorme palpitação no recinto... – Ela também levantou assim como os outros.

**Seto:** É como se tivesse um enorme coração na sala!!! – O sacerdote se segurou para não cair no cão.

Mahado conseguiu com dificuldade manter-se em pé.

**Mahado:** De onde vem esse som? – O barulho começou a ficar mais forte. O peito de Atem palpitava fazendo seu corpo pulsar forte de acordo com as batidas, ele tremia. – Meu Neb. Pharaoh ele apontou para o jovem.

**Seto:** O que estava acontecendo Pharaoh. – Seto tentou se aproximar mas a força o repeliu. – Algo está levando o Pharaoh... Vamos unir nossas forças para tentar conter esse poder.

**Shimon:** É perigoso. Não podemos arriscar a vida do rei.

**Karin:** Não há escolha. Temos que fazer. Essa energia é muito poderosa. Sem dúvidas isso pertence...Isso pertence...

Akunadin entra nesse momento na sala e ativa sua relíquia do milênio.

**Akunadin:** Pertence a um deus. - E sem delongas eles usam seus artefatos Criando um circulo de magia em volta do jovem rei. O engenheiro se esconde aterrorizado com o acontece, atrás de Seto, gritando como uma menina.

**Engenheiro:** AIIIII MEUS DEUSES, SOU JOVEM DEMAIS PARA MORRREEERRR, TENHO APENAS 45 ANOS E AINDA NEM ME CASEIIIII...

A magia parecia estar funcionando na medida que o circulo ia se fechando envolta do Pharaoh. Mas outra palpitação foi ouvida e circulo se desfez facilmente.

**Mahado:** Não pode ser...

**Karin:** O circulo de magia criada pela união de nossos poderes...

**Akunadin:** Se desfez facilmente! Essa força sem dúvida...

**Seto: **É DE UM DEUS! – Nesse momento o jovem inconscientemente olha de vagar para a relíquia em seu pescoço... Diz com a voz rouca.

**Atem:** Re...le...na... – Uma explosão acontece mandando todos envolta para longe.

**Minutos Depois****...**

Shimon acorda aos pouco. Ele percebe que está no chão e pela dor em seu corpo deveria estar a algum tempo naquela posição desconfortável. Ele levanta lentamente e nota que sua perna está presa de baixo de uma pedra.

**Seto:** Shimon, o senhor está bem? – Se vai até o velho e lhe ajuda a tirar o entulho de sua perna. – Parece que a sala de reunião ficou em pedaços. – Nesse momento vários guardas e servos do palácio entraram na sala.

**Mahado:** Karin, Shada, Isis? Estão todos bem?

**Karin:** Sim Mahado. Só estou com as costas doendo por causa da aos senhores? – O dono da balança do milênio pergunta aos companheiros que acenam com uma afirmativa para o outro.

**Isis:** Que força estrondosa, foi capaz de nos jogar para longe e anulou nossa magia. Nunca em toda a minha vida senti uma presença assim.

**Akunadin: **E não é só isso. Sinto uma perturbação longe daqui... – Todos olharam surpresos com a afirmativa para o velho sacerdote. – Ouve uma suplica em meio aquela luz. Parecia ser a voz de uma jovem mulher.

**Seto:** Uma jovem mulher? – O domador do dragão branco arqueia a sobrancelha mostrando confusão no olhar.

**Isis:** Eu também senti a mesma sensação. – Todos pararam para ouvi-la – No auge do acontecimento, senti um medo incontrolável tomar conta do meu peito. Mas essa sensação não era minha. Era da pessoa chamava pelo Pharaoh e repetia diversas vezes a mesma frase " eu não quero morrer".

**Karin:** Eu senti como se estivéssemos em outra dimensão. Muito afastada dessa em que vivemos.

Shada nessa hora percebe algo que até agora ninguém havia se dado conta.

**Shada:** Oh não! – Levanta ele assombrado.

**Mahado:** O que foi? Shada o que aconteceu? – O outro pergunta.

**Shada:** Olhem! – Todos viram na direção em que o portador da chave do destino aponta. – O Pharaoh.

Shimon engole seco.

**Shimon:** Pharaoh? – Eles se aproximam de vagar.

**Akunadin:** O nosso Pharaoh...Desapareceu...

Não restou um vestígio sequer do rei.

AHHHHHHHHHH..._O que é isso? Que lugar é esse?_ AHHHHHHHHH – Atem viajava numa velocidade incrível pelas dimensões. Portas se abriam diante ele, foi quando uma enorme luz surgiu na frente do jovem rei.

* * *

**Alijenu:** Vai me pagar menina, por ter me ferido com o seu poder. – A garota ainda não acreditava no que aconteceu. Aquela pirâmide esquisita tinha poder e ela usou contra o monstro. Relena levantou com mais coragem, determinada em vencer aquele monstro.

**Relena:** Pode vir! Eu não vou desistir de viver, só porque um lobo fedorento, acha que pode me jantar. EU VOU TE DERROTAR, AQUI E AGORAAAA! – A americana levantou o enigma do milênio o mais alto que ela pode e disse – Atem! Me ajude a vencer esse Youkai!!! – Ela fechou os olhos com força e deixou que o poder invadisse o lugar.

**Alijenu:** TOLICE!!! VOU TE MATAR SUA MALDITA!!! – Nesse momento, uma bola de luz cai do céu, intervindo na batalha entre Relena e Alijenu. Um forte poder havia entrado no recinto. Uma aura branca apareceu. Relena viu que tinha alguém ali. Essa pessoa levantava lentamente em meio aquele brilho e parou frente a frente ao monstro. Pouco a pouco a fumaça erguida pelo impacto foi desaparecendo e a jovem desabou sentada quando viu a onipotente presença a sua frente.

Tinha o corpo modelado, nem muito alto, nem muito baixo. Seus cabelos contradiziam em 2 tons. Sua pele morena pelo sol quente do deserto. Suas pernas grossas, torneadas e desnudas pela vestimenta. Relena estava maravilhada. Tinha certeza. Era ele, era o seu amor e ele atravessou o tempo para salvá-la. As lágrimas novamente começaram a cair. Mas não por desespero,e sim por emoção. Ela permanecia estática, na mesma posição em que caiu. Com os 2 braços apoiados no chão e as pernas desajeitadas.

**Relena:** A...tem... – Disse ela maravilhada como se visse um deus, perante ela. Ele vira o rosto lentamente e lhe dá um sorriso gentil e disse:

**Atem:** Oi meu amor... – Na mesma hora uma estrondosa energia explode de seu corpo ele vira para o monstro – Não se preocupe minha princesa. Eu vou acabar com esse monstro! – A voz firme do Pharaoh fez o lobo demoníaco tremer. – Prepare-se pois eu vou acabar com você! Criatura infeliz... – Apontou para o youkai.

**Alijenu: **Hã! Humano idiota! Acha mesmo que pode derrotar um youkai? Jamais! – Atem lança um olhar ameaçador ao bicho e fecha os dois punhos preparando-se para atacar. Enquanto o youkai coloca todas suas garras para fora. – Agora morra pelas minhas garras. UAAAAAAAAAA – E sai em direção ao príncipe para devorá-lo.

Atem corre em direção ao monstro e lhe dá um soco na cabeça tão forte, que no mesmo momento o crânio de Alijenu se parte. Quando o lobo vai ao chão seu corpo é totalmente pulverizado pelo brilho do rei.

Desaparecendo totalmente como se não fosse nada. Atem dá um sorriso de canto, estalando os dedos das mãos e olhando para o local onde Alijenu caiu, com desprezo.

**Atem:** Hã! Foi muito fácil. Monstro ridículo. Achou que poderia me vencer. Um castigo bem merecido para um demônio como você. – Ele pára de sorrir quando vê a garota estática no chão. O jovem corre até ela e se agacha na frente da Americana que estava paralisada, ele segura o seu queixo delicadamente – Relena? Meu amor? Você está bem? – Ela nada responde, Atem acaricia sou rosto – O que houve Relena? Por que não responde? Ele te feriu? Ele machucou você? Vamos ! Responda – Atem começa a se desesperar e sacode a garota pelos braços, que acorda – Por favor Relena. Me responda!

**Relena: **Atem? É você mesmo?

**Atem:** Sim! Sou eu, que bom que você está bem! Parecia que estava hipnotizada. Ahhhh se esse monstro tivesse feito algo com você... Traria esse lobo asqueroso do inferno para fazê-la acordar! Mas me diga, Relena está bem? – A morena havia acordado, mas não conseguia prenunciar uma palavra sequer. Ela finalmente conhecia o seu amado. Olhos grandes, com os cílios bem negros, pintados com uma tinta preta. Aqueles olhos profundos pareciam poder ver sua alma. Seu rosto exótico, porém lindo, com traços e expressões fortes, de homem... Que somente um rei tem.

A menina mulher, colocou a mão sobre a mão do rei que estava em seu rosto e abriu um sorriso encantador. Ele sorriu maravilhado com a linda mulher.

**Atem:** Sou sim minha princesa. Olha, pode me tocar, eu quero te sentir. Tu não tens idéia, das noites de sono que perdi pensando em te ter em minha cama, sem poder saciar a minha sede com o teu corpo – Ele chegou perto do rosto da garota, com o olhar embriagado, Atem roçava seus lábios levemente nos da jovem, sua pegada foi tão forte que de uma vez só ela (que estava sentada) ficou de joelhos, com o seu corpo totalmente colado no do jovem. – Ahhh meu amor... Quase perdi a razão tentando encontrar uma forma para vir e ficar com você. – Ele se afasta e encara a garota – Eu amo você, meu amor. Te amo como nunca amei, te quero como nunca quis um dia alguém... – Ele lambe os lábios da moça, morde seu queixo, de olhos fechados ele desce uma das mãos enchendo sua palma com carne firme das nádegas de Relena, que se contrai e geme.

**Relena: **Hummm – Ela aperta os olhos com força e deixa sua cabeça cair para trás, sentindo seu corpo queimar. – Atem eu também senti o mesmo. Arrisquei a minha vida para entrar aqui e encontrar você. – Ele para o que fazia para ouvir, suas duas mãos agora pousadas na cintura da moça, seu olhar fixo no de Relena. – Quando você entrou aqui e eu vi aquela luz, foi como se... – Ele arqueia a sobrancelha não entendendo que ela tentava dizer.

**Atem: **Diga... Apenas...Diga...

Ela engole a saliva e continua.

**Relena: **Foi como se, eu estivesse morta antes de te encontrar... Vivendo na sombra de um sonho, que eu nem sabia se era verdade ou não. Eu cheguei a pensar... Que eu estava louca. Sabe... Eu nunca tive um namorado de verdade. – Atem sorriu de lado, pensando no quanto ela era graciosa – Por isso, eu fico muito confusa sobre tudo que eu sinto e tudo que eu quero. Depois que eu senti o teu beijo, não tive mais dúvidas. É com você quero ficar, pelo resto da minha vida. – O Pharaoh não pode deixar de abrir um enorme sorriso, seus olhos brilhavam diante da declaração da moça. Agora sim. Não restavam mais dúvidas. Queria e iria, ficar com ela, para sempre. E estava disposto a largar tudo por aquele forte amor. Sem delongas ele puxou a jovem para si, puxando ela pela nuca, tornando-se um só. Beijando com ardor, os lábios de mel avidamente, exigente, entre suspiros e delírios. A excitação de Atem já começava a aparecer, ele já começava a sentir o volume em entre as suas pernas, pedindo para se libertar. Não resistindo mais, o jovem rei pediu:

**Atem:** Relena... Eu a quero para mim – Com uma mão o Pharaoh começou levantar a saia da garota, que mesmo com medo por ser sua primeira vez, deixou-se levar pelo o acontecimento – Eu quero você assim, entregue – Ele fechou os olhos e acariciou os cabelos dela com o próprio rosto, cheirando um seguida e sentindo o aroma de sândalo da cachoeira castanha – Como eu esperei por esse momento, em que eu teria você em meus braços, em que eu beijaria a tua boca – Chupou rápido o lábio inferior dela, deixando extremamente vermelhos e sensualmente molhado – Em que eu sentira o seu corpo no meu... Ahhhh, meu amor, eu quero... - Sugou a própria saliva deixada pelo beijo que escorria da boca da jovem, chegando pertinho do ouvido dela, com o olhar suplicante – Eu quero provar os seus seios, sentir sua feminilidade úmida em meus dedos, minha boca...rssss – Ele dá risinhos como uma criança que está prestes a aprontar.

Relena por sua vez sente inúmeros calafrios. Mas era tudo muito maravilhoso já que era com ele. Ela sorri sapeca mordendo lóbulo da orelha de Atem.

**Relena:** Agora eu finalmente sinto o meu coração bater novamente. – Ele escuta tudo atentamente, com os lábios meio abertos, com o corpo colado no dela, como se tudo aquilo fosse necessário por sua própria sobrevivência, as mãos começam a descer, parando na cintura da garota. Sua respiração estava cada vez mais pesada. – Ao me deitar em minha cama para dormir, me perdia, nos pensamentos obcenos que eu tinha com você, imaginando suas mãos percorrendo o meu corpo, já molhado pelo teu suor, seus dedos maliciosos se aconchegando em meio ás minhas coxas e atiçando o meu desejo. - Ela lhe encara e diz:

**Relena:** Faça amor comigo Atem! Quero você dentro de mim! - Ele mesmo se surpreendeu com as palavras da jovem, ela o amava, e ele havia encontrado o amor de sua vida. Com certeza ela era dele. Já havia transado com muitas mulheres. Iniciou sua vida sexual quando criança, já que toda princesa e toda serva que conheciam seu charme, caiam em seus pés. Ele mesmo fazia questão de mostrar para todas o quanto era viril. O sexo era intenso, arrasador para assim dizer, seu forte apetite sexual conseguia satisfazer quem quer que fosse, para sua cama, por várias vezes em uma só noite. Mas com ela era diferente, estava emocioando, ansioso, e temeroso também. Era a primeira vez da garota. Sua expressão que antes era de susto, mudou pra um semblante calmo e gentil.

**Atem: **Sim, meu amor. - Ele encara a jovem, seu sorriso morre. Relena se assusta com o olhar lançado por Atem, um olhar de fome, fatal. De vagar sua mão vai baixando pela coxa grossa dela. Ele acariciava com a ponta dos dedos, as linhas torneadas da morena, que suspira com deficuldade. Os dois se encaravam incansavelmente. Atem vai levando sua mão para o meio das pernas da americana, puxando um pouco da saia para cima. Relena aperta os olhos e tranca um pouco a respiração.

Ele sentiu a garota já enxarcada de prazer, e não conseguiu deixar de sorrir a vê-la corar furiosamente com o toque. Começou então a sua tortura, ainda por cima da calcinha de algodão rosa, primeiro ele começou leve, apenas conhecendo a abertura molhada da garota, seus movimentos eram lentos, mas precisos, com apenas dois dedos ele estimulava Relena. Que mordia ferozmente os lábios.

**Atem: **Você gosta disso? - Perguntou ele com a voz sedutoramente rouca. Ela apenas afirmou com a cabeça. Ele sorri de canto com aqueles cílios negros egípcios, sem demora afasta a proteção da vagina de Relena acariciando com toda a sua mão, enquanto dois dedos ousados, se introduziam pelo meio, fazendo Relena arquear o corpo, dando um longo gemido de excitação.

**Relena:** Ahhhhhhhhhh!!! Atem!!! - Ele leva sua outra mão a boca da jovem, que chupa seus dedos agilmente, com movimentos insinuantes fazendo a sua parte, chupando delicadamente de trás para frente os longos dedos do Pharaoh.

Atem tira os dedos da boca dela e a beija ferozmente. Mas sem parar os movimentos.

**Atem:** Por favor, não me provoque. Depois não conseguirei me controlar. Não quero machucá-la, sei do que sou capaz. - Ele introduz um pouco mais forte seu dedo médio na entrada de Relena, que geme em protesto pela pequena fisgada. O jovem se assusta um pouco. - Eu te machuquei meu amor?

**Relena: **Affff... Afff...Não...Não pare...Afff...Afff...Continue...

Atem continua com a provocação, em quanto a garota faz movimentos circulares em seu dedo. O jovem Pharaoh pára o que estava fazendo para levantar sua veste e tirar o membro rijo para fora, em meio a gemidos de protesto, ele a deita no chão delicadamente ficando por cima da garota.

**Atem: **Xiiiii, calma, não precisa ficar brava minha linda. Prometo que o que farei agora será muito melhor que simples toques... – Ele da um selinho na jovem acompanhado de uma lambida, que vai dos lábios até a ponta de um dos seus seios, onde ele abocanha ferozmente.

**Relena: **Ahhhhhhhhhh – Ela arqueia o corpo pela e sorri maravilhada com a sensação de ser tocada tão intimamente. Relena aperta os olhos sentido a língua quente de Atem, apossar-se de seus seios. O jovem Pharaoh já não agüentava mais o incômodo que se formava entre suas pernas. Seu membro latejava implorando por alívio, ver Relena entregue daquela forma provocava sensações jamais sentidas antes. Dedes de muito pequeno se deitara com várias menininhas e mulheres que se ofereciam para ele. Mas nunca havia tido em seus braços, alguém despertasse algo mais além que luxuria, que despertasse amor puro. Ela era sua mulher e ele a queria e rápido.

**Atem: **Relena... – Ele puxou a jovem para baixo de si, ficando cara a cara com ela. – Não consigo mais agüentar, eu a quero... E quero agora! – Beijou a jovem com intensidade deixando seus lábios inchados e vermelhos, ele posicionou-se no entre as pernas da jovem – Relena você é minha! – A garota fecha os olhos temerosa com o que estava por vir. Para aliviar a tensão dela, Atem fez por várias vezes carinho em seu rosto e espalhou diversos beijos em seu queixo e pescoço, enquanto vai introduzindo seu membro totalmente duro na jovem. Ela encolhe seu corpo e crava as unhas nas costas do Pharaoh.

**Relena:** Ahhh...A..Atem...

**Atem: **Xiiiii, calma meu amor, vai passar, eu te garanto você vai gostar demais... – Ele entra por completo dentro dela. – Minha linda princesa, não sabe o quanto eu a amo, quero fazer amor com você por noites e mais noites, durante toda eternidade, até que nossos corpos sejam consumidos pelo tempo e pela morte. – Ela lhe encara ofegante e beija-lhe os lábios.

**Relena: **Eu sou completamente sua, meu amor. Me faça mulher! – Ele sorri e começa a investida, calma, porém intensa aproveitando cada milímetro do espaço. A jovem geme baixinho, por dor e prazer. Dois sentimentos distintos, pois a dor é carnal e o prazer vem da alma. Relena prende o jovem entre suas pernas enquanto o mesmo cavalga deliciando-se com a sensação. Ele então dá mais ênfase aos movimentos pondo cada braço próximo a cabeça dela para entrar e sair mais rápido. O suor de seus corpos começava a se misturar. Relena não acreditava naquele momento, guardou-se tanto tempo para aquela miragem que só aparecia em seus sonhos. Atem estava maravilhado, tal sensação provocava arrepios desde seus células vertebrais até as que formavam o tecido responsável pela a única parte e mais significativa naquele instante, seu coração. – _O mundo pode desabar, os deuses podem castigar esta terra com as sete pragas previstas nos livros antigos, mas nada, nada me faria interromper este momento_. – Ele olhou fixo para a jovem, sedento de desejo. Ela parecia sofrer, mas o sorriso nos lábios mostrava exatamente o contrário, foi aí que a garota chegou ao ápice com um grito rouco e demorado, afundando a cabeça no chão úmido do antigo templo. Com tal visão Atem constatou, estava na hora então de terminar! Ele sentiu seu membro pulsar dentro de Relena, implorando alívio imediato. Ele se afasta da garota e massageia lentamente seu pênis e com um grosso ranger de dentes ele aliviou-se em cima dos seios rijos da jovem deixando-se cair por cima da mesma, ficaram juntos por um tempo, exaustos, apenas fitavam um ao outro, os olhos de esmeralda nos puras jamais vistos antes... Ele acariciou seu rosto e beijou-lhe os lábios...

_Vento..._

**Atem:** Relena...Prometa-me algo, muito importante neste momento...

**Relena:** Fale... – Ele respirou fundo espiando o mais profundo da alma jovem de Relena.

**Atem: **Até que a morte nos separe... – A garota apenas sorriu não compreendendo o significado de tais palavras.

Tempestade...

**Relena: **O...O que? Não te entendo?

**Atem:** Você Relena... Prometa que me amará e estará comigo, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, até que a morte nos separe? – A jovem abriu um sorriso de desdém que morreu ao perceber que ele falava sério, seu olhar penetrante e decidido dizia que aquilo não eram simples devaneios.

**Relena: **Sim... – _Foram as únicas palavras que consegui dizer, diante daquele pedi informal, mas que para nós, representava, a verdadeira união eterna... _– Eles se abraçaram e adormeceram naquele mesmo local. Onde nem imaginavam, mas olhos vermelhos observavam atentamente cada movimento em sua frente, somente esperando sua deixa. O momento certo, para atacar....

Escuridão...

Continua.....

**Bikli: porção de legumes sortidos, temperados e em conserva.**

**Nota: Sorryyyyyyy, o atraso de praticamente 5 meses, PLEASE perdoem sua jovem Universitária que conseguiu o emprego mais interesse e complicado em época de crise. VENDA DE CRÉDITO!!! ISSO MESMO!!! EMPRÉSTIMOS... Bem....**

**Vocês podem imaginar o quanto é complicado. Por isso, quero agradecer a todos que me mandaram reviews... Não citarei nomes, pois isso ocupa muito tempo, mas sintam-se beijados e abraçados por essa autora tão carente de amor e de afeto (té parece). ENFIM! TENTAREI escrever pelo menos um capítulo por semana, para dar continuidade a essa obra. **

**Obs: Enquanto aos erros de português desculpe, mas se eu ler tudo novamente para corrigir meus erros, sei que vou odiar e colocar o texto fora. Essa é uma característica minha, um caro leitor que me chamou a atenção por causa disso tem isso como um ponto forte digamos assim, com essa questão. Bem meu caro ou cara...Hehehe. Não me entenda mal, mas meu ponto forte está em ser crítica principalmente na forma em que eu me expresso, tudo parece perfeitamente bom quando escrevo, mas terrivelmente perverso quando leio. Pois tudo sempre parece um tanto superficial ao meu ver...Então deixarei tudo como está, se não tocarei tudo fora e terei que reescrever este capítulo novamente... BEM CONTINUEM DANDO A OPINIÃO DE VOCÊS, PLEASE PORQUE E ME MOTIVO MUITO QUANDO QUANDO ADMIRAM O MEU TRABALHO E ESCREVO MAIS RÁPIDO!!!  
**

**Bem fico por aqui... E até o próximo e capítulo....**

**Um amor pode curar outro? Ou melhor... Um antigo amor?**

**PARTE 3**


End file.
